The Stripy Baby
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: Contains spoilers for the new film. One night, Mowgli finds a tiger cub lost in the jungle. Knowing his wolf pack would not want such a creature, Mowgli leaves the cub with Bagheera until something can be done. Will this small creature be able to melt away the panther's strict exterior?
1. The Basket Case

"This is the Law of the Jungle." Mowgli began, before Grey responded "as old and as true as the clouds?"

"No, silly. As the sky." Mowgli corrected his brother, before adding "the wolf that keeps it may..."

"Pra-no, prosper... but the wolf that breaks it must die."

"Good. Like the creeper that girdles a..."

"Tree-trunk, the law's running..."

"No, the law runneth..."

"...Forward and back..." Grey said, before they both finished with "for the strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf is the pack."

"Good job, Grey." Mowgli said. It had been two months since the death of Akela, yet the pack still thrived under their new leader, Raksha. Smiling, the mother wolf walked down from Council Rock and greeted both her children, saying to Grey "well done, dear. You've improved. Akela would have been proud of you both."

"Mother, please." Mowgli said, knowing the thought of the late pack-leader made his sibling uncomfortable. Raksha laughed and said "don't worry. Shere Khan is dead now. Grey has nothing to be afraid of."

Little did Raksha know that her cub had much to fear. "Now come on." Raksha said. "It's getting late."

"No it's not!" Grey said suddenly. Mowgli picked up the cub and said "come on brother. We'll get you some rest."

Grey would often wish that night didn't come at all. For every time he closed his eyes, he saw the rock. Akela falling from the height. His brothers and sisters in the clutches of the one-eyed tiger. He and his mother standing back and watching as the tiger's soft voice told stories of cuckoo birds and death.

"No! I don't want to go to sleep. Shere Khan will be there!" Grey cried out suddenly. Mowgli said "now come on, Grey. Shere Khan won't be coming round here anymore."

"Then why do I always see him when I go to sleep?!" Grey wept as he tightly pressed himself against Mowgli. "There there, child." Raksha said. "You sleep close to me tonight and I'll make sure the big bad tiger doesn't try to hurt you."

As the cubs went to bed, Mowgli said to Raksha "do you think Grey will be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Mowgli. Besides, it's not like he'll go over to Water Mountain."

That night, Raksha held the sleeping Grey closer to her, comforting him when he started shaking. Mowgli watched from a tree, laughing as he said "you'll be alright Grey."

Suddenly, a small orange flash caught his eye. Mowgli turned to see the flashing red light in the distance behind the trees. "Red Flower." Mowgli said quietly. Looking down to see the wolves all sleeping, he jumped from the tree and ran through the jungle.

As Mowgli ran, his footsteps attracted the attention of a black figure sleeping in the trees. The green eyes watched the boy, as a voice said "where is he off to at this hour?"

Mowgli followed the light to a small glade, hiding in the bushes as he watched. He saw several men, holding long-barreled weapons and sticks with Red Flower. Mowgli couldn't see what they were attacking, before orange and black stripes suddenly became visible.

The tiger attacked the men, being forced back by the Red Flower as he backed into a rock. He tried to attack the man holding a small straw basket, before the leader forced him back, saying "back, you striped demon!"

The man with the basket grabbed one of the long barreled weapons before the tiger leaped at him. The man dropped the basket and pulled the small trigger on the bottom. Suddenly, a blast of smoke and metal left the barrel, before the tiger fell dead on the ground. The leader said "good work, now get the prize to the boat and let's get out of here!"

"But Buldeo, what about the body!?"

"Forget it, he's dead. Maybe if he's here tomorrow we can skin him, ha ha. Now let's move!"

Mowgli watched as the men ran to a small wooden boat and left the shore. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. "Mowgli!"

Mowgli tensed, before a voice said "it's alright, Mowgli. It's me."

"Oh, Bagheera. Thank goodness." Mowgli said, before the panther added "what are you doing out here?"

"I saw Red Flower. There were lots of men, and they used an exploding branch to kill that tiger." Mowgli said. Bagheera ran into the glade to examine the tiger's corpse, sighing in disgust as he said "it was a gun they used. He never stood a chance. Come on Mowgli, let's get you back to the pack before the men return."

As they walked back to Council Rock, Mowgli thought about the basket the men were holding. _What could it have been?_ he thought. _Why would that tiger want it?_

Mowgli was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a strange noise. Wwrawr!

"Mowlgi, come on!" Bagheera said, before the noise was heard again. Mowgli listened closely, saying "it's coming from the river!" before running to where the noise came. "Wait. Mowgli, come back!" Bagheera said as he followed the boy.


	2. Adoption's An Option

Mowgli jumped into the trees and swung across the jungle, eventually arriving at a riverbank. He called out "hello?" before the small screech was heard again. He ran to where it came from, eventually finding the splintered wreck of the boat the men had escaped on. He saw the bodies of the men lying dead on the river and the boat, before hearing the screech again.

The sound came from the basket, which still lay on the boat's edge. The objects inside were covered by a cloth. Mowgli said to himself "it's that basket the tiger wanted."

Mowgli inched closer to it, lifting up the cloth to see the treasure inside. Mowgli suddenly backed up as small striped paws stuck out and waved at him. Mowgli grabbed a stick to protect himself as he looked at the basket.

It was a cub. A female tiger cub, laying softly in the basket. As Mowgli pointed the stick, the tiger took it in her teeth and pulled, taking it out of Mowgli's hands. Mowgli stepped to the back of the boat and grabbed one of the extinguished torches. Mowgli said "stay back. I'll burn... no wait, I'll hit you!"

Mowgli then slowly lowered his torch as he saw the cub. The tiger crawled clumsily out of the basket, fondling with and biting the stick she had taken from Mowgli. The cub walked over to Mowgli and knocked him down. Mowgli tried to push himself up as the tiger crawled up to his face and began sniffing his hair.

The tiger then smiled at Mowgli and began licking his face, causing the mancub to laugh and say "hey, stop that. It tickles."

He held the cub in his hands, holding her by her midsection and pulling her from his face as he stood up. He said "hey, you're not that bad. What's your name?"

The cub didn't speak, but purred softly as she began swatting one of her paws on Mowgli's face. Mowgli said "where are your parents?"

The cub looked around for them, but turned to Mowgli. The mancub then thought back to the glade. Seeing the tiger getting killed. _It all makes sense now. The tiger was protecting his cub. Just like my father._

Mowgli held the cub close to his chest, saying "don't worry, little one. We'll... find them."

Mowgli carried the cub in his arms into the jungle. The cub would need nourishment soon. _Maybe mother will take care of her_ he thought to himself. _After all, she took care of me_.

But then, he remembered Grey's words. He couldn't bring a tiger home when his brother was in such a state. Perhaps someone else could take care of her.

* * *

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ikki the porcupine opened the latch of his den, before tensing in fright as he said "aargh! TIGER!"

"Hello, Ikki." Mowgli said. "I have this cub. Could you..."

"Ikki? Who's Ikki? I'm not Ikki, who's that? Gotta go! It's getting late! Goodnight!" Ikki said as he closed the branch over his den. Mowgli said "I wonder what he's in such a hurry for." as he bounced the tiger up and down. He knew all too well why, but he didn't want to hurt the cub's feelings.

After receiving similar reactions from the pangolins, turtles and buffalo, Mowgli searched all over the jungle for someone to take the cub in. Mowgli sighed and said "it's not fair. Surely there's someone who'll want you."

Eventually, the sun began to rise as Mowgli and the cub arrived in a deep forested area. A voice suddenly said "say now. What's that you have there, mancub?"

"Who said that?" Mowgli asked, before turning to see a female dhole walking out of the bushes. Mowgli said "who are you?"

"My name is Hatyaara. But you may call me Hatya." The red dog said "and I see that's a tiger cub. Where are her parents?"

"I don't think she has any." Mowgli answered as the cub started licking his face. "She needs someone to take care of her."

"So, she is all alone?"

"Yes. She was taken from her parents by man, but I saved her."

"Oh, of course, you must be Mowgli, the tiger-slayer of the Seoni."

"Well, I am the first one at least. But I need to get her to someone safe. Nobody else wants to take her in."

Hatya paced back and forth, pretending to think as she smiled ominously at the cub, saying "very well. I will take care of her."

"Will you really?" Mowgli said, overjoyed.

"Of course. I've always wanted cubs of my own. There's nothing more I'd want than to be a mother."

"Alright." Mowgli said, before leaving the cub on the floor and saying to her "I'll miss you. Be a good little cub, alright?"

The cub nodded, before Mowgli pushed her over to Hatya. As Hatya said "come, dear little one, let me show you to your new... aarrgghh!"

Hatya stepped back as the cub swiped her paw, scratching her across the face. The cub ran back over to Mowgli as the mancub said "I'm so sorry! I didn't expect that. She's never lashed out at anyone before."

"It's... fine. Ow!" Hatya said as she licked the wound on the side of her face. She added "it's only a working progress. I'm sure she'll grow out of it."

Mowgli looked down at the cub, who hissed at the dhole as she kept close to Mowgli's chest. Mowgli then said "I'm sorry, Hatya but... I don't think it's right for her to stay here. It's obvious she doesn't like you and... well, I've seen what tigers can do to creatures they don't like. Maybe it's better if she went somewhere else."

"Oh, no worries at all." Hatya said, before adding "but I will watch your cub grow with great interest."

Mowgli carried the cub and walked off, the cub hissing at Hatya from over Mowgli's shoulder.

* * *

"I don't get it." Mowgli said as he walked through the jungle. "She seemed nice. And she always wanted to have her own cubs. Why didn't you like her?"

The cub held close to Mowgli's chest, yawning quietly. Mowgli laid the cub on a nearby rock to rest, before saying "don't worry. We'll find someone you'll like. Maybe Baloo can take care of you. Of course, you'll have to be able to climb if you're gonna get him some honey, but it's okay. I've got some tricks to help you."

"Mowgli!" a voice called. Mowgli then said "I'm over here, Bagheera!"

The panther climbed down from a nearby tree and said "where have you been, mancub? I've been searching for you all night! You know there might have been more tigers in the jungle like the one you saw last night!"

"Oh yeah, about that." Mowgli said, before adding "do you remember those men with the basket last night?"

"What basket?" Bagheera said as Mowgli led him to the rock. To his surprise, there was nothing there, as Bagheera added "they were stealing rocks? I suppose that was enough for you to go after them, was it?"

"No, it wasn't rocks. She was right here."

"Who?" Bagheera asked, before something jumped onto his back and knocked him down. Mowgli laughed as the cub jumped on Bagheera's head and began nibbling on his ear playfully. "Mowgli, what's going on!?" Bagheera said as he stood to his feet and walked towards the mancub, the tiger grabbing onto his back legs and holding on tightly.

"I found her in the basket. She was all alone."

"And the tiger in the glade?"

"Her father."

"Hm. I thought so. So, what are _you_ doing with her, might I ask?"

"I'm looking for someone to take care of her. But everyone I've asked either doesn't like her or she doesn't like them."

"Oh, I wonder why that might be." Bagheera said, before falling to the ground as the cub crawled up to his face, licking his ear loudly. Mowgli said "hey, I know. Why don't you take care of her?"

"ME? No, you can't be serious!" the panther said as he tried to push the cub away, only for the tiger to jump onto his head again. Mowgli said "sure, she likes you. And you're probably the most mature creature in this jungle."

"I really appreciate that, Mowgli." Bagheera answered sarcastically as the cub started swatting at his nose playfully. Mowgli said "but Bagheera, you have to. I can't bring her back to the wolves, they'll kill her."

Bagheera sighed and said "can't we just return her to her own kind?"

"But her father's dead. Where are we going to find anymore tigers?"

"Water Mountain." Bagheera said as he pointed to the large mountain range in the distance behind Mowgli. "The tigers have a settlement on the other side."

"But Bahan can't last the trip."

"Bahan? Oh no."

"Yeah, that's what I've decided to call her." Mowgli said as he picked up Bahan, who licked his face. "No Mowgli. You're not keeping her. Which means you're not naming her! She's a tiger, for goodness' sake!"

"But she's only a cub."

"Look at your chest Mowgli!" Bagheera said as he pointed to the claw marks above Mowgli's stomach. "Think about what she could do to you when she's older."

"Is that what you thought when you found me?"

Hearing these words caused Bagheera to think, slumping onto the ground as Bahan played with a butterfly nearby. Bagheera eventually said "fine then... I'll take her with me."

"Oh, thank you Bagheera." Mowgli said as he picked up Bahan and brought her over to the panther, saying "trust me. I know you'll be a great father."

"Mowgli, I said I'd take her with me. That doesn't mean I'm adopting her."

Mowgli then said "okay fine. Bahan, you go with Bagheera now, alright. Stay close to him."

Bahan nodded, before jumping onto Bagheera and clumsily climbing onto his back. Bagheera initially faltered under the burden, but regained balance and said "Mowgli, if I end up regretting this..."

"Don't worry, you won't. Well, I better get back to the pack. See you later Bagheera." Mowgli said as he ran back to Council Rock, leaving Bagheera and Bahan to themselves.


	3. Tree's A Crowd

Bagheera sat at a nearby river, resting in the sunlight. He was woken up by splashing sounds, as he saw Bahan on the river bank, hitting something in the water. He said "you know, it's probably not best for you to do that."

The cub ignored him, as Bagheera said "go ahead then. Drown. See if I care."

Bagheera closed his eyes again, before hearing something slap down on the ground in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a small bonefish in front of him, and Bahan smiling proudly. Bagheera shrugged and said "um... well done, I suppose."

Bahan then began chewing on the fish, as Bagheera closed his eyes, letting the cub enjoy her kill. Suddenly, something landed on his face. He opened his eyes to see the half eaten fish, with Bahan pushing it towards him. Bagheera wondered what she was doing, until he realized that she wanted him to eat it.

Bagheera sighed and finished the fish, before almost choking on the food when Bahan jumped on him. Bagheera effortlessly pushed the cub away, making it as clear as possible that he _didn't_ want to play with her. He tried to sleep again, before feeling something grabbing his tail.

After moving the cub away again, he used his claw to draw a long line between himself and Bahan, saying "alright. Let's play a game. It's called _Don't Step Over That Line_. All you have to do is stay on that end while I stay on this end. But if you pass through the line, you fall into it. Good, let's start... now."

Bagheera slumped down and closed his eyes. _Hopefully the cub will now understand to leave me in peace_ he thought to himself. Bahan looked at the line, wondering what would happen. She dared not step over it, because she didn't want to fall into it. She looked at the end of the line, noticing that it ended just before reaching the river bank.

Bagheera was woken up by the feeling of wet paws on his face, opening his eyes to see Bahan nippling playfully on his ear. Bagheera sighed in annoyance. He saw the footprints past the end of the line, saying "so, it's obvious you've won that game, then."

* * *

The sun began to set as Bagheera walked through the jungle with Bahan travelling closely behind him. The cub started to lag behind, before the panther turned to watch her, seeing her yawning loudly. Bagheera then said "um, tiger... over here. Excuse me..."

When the tiger didn't answer, too busy looking at flowers around her, Bagheera gave up and said "Bahan.", instantly getting her attention. Bagheera then added "Bahan. You're getting tired. We'll sleep here. Come on, up this tree."

Bahan walked over to the bottom of the tall tree. The first branch was at least twenty feet above them, before looking to Bagheera. Her large, green eyes seemed to speak their own language to Bagheera, and seemed to be saying _"that branch? All the way up there?"_

Bagheera nodded and said "yes, that's right. Go on. Up you go."

Bahan pressed her front legs to the tree and kicked her hind legs up, repeating this process in an effort to climb the tree. When she had made it about her own length up, she slid back down, using her claws to stay stuck to the tree. Bagheera chuckled, saying "I say now. Is that all the better you can climb?"

As Bahan continued to struggle, Bagheera pushed her up by her back legs as he used his free paw to climb the tree himself. As he loosely hoisted Bahan up, the cub eventually slipped and fell, grabbing onto Bagheera's back and gripping his fur. This prompted a screech of pain from Bagheera, whose claws were also dug into the bark of the tree.

Bahan scrambled herself up the panther's pack and stepped on his face, allowing Bagheera to push her up onto the branch, before leaping onto it himself. He sighed and held Bahan, saying "now, get some sleep."

* * *

As Bagheera slowly nodded off to sleep, Bahan pulled herself closer to him, before the panther used his paw to push her against the tree. Bahan tried to sleep, but found the night air to be too cold.

She sat on the tree silently, watching Bagheera sleep. She was about to pounce on him to wake him up, before she saw something above her. It was a large vine, which moved by itself above her head. Bahan giggled as she jumped trying to get the vine. She jumped a second time, but once again it was out of reach. She jumped higher this time, and pulled the scaly vine up and down.

Suddenly, the other vines on the tree began to move, as Bahan saw the vine move back into the tree. A voice then said _"ssssay now... hello, little one... what are you doing ssso high in thissss tree?"_

Bahan laughed as she saw the snake coming out of the trunk towards her, as Kaa said _"it's getting late... are you tired? Do you wanna go to ssssleep?"_

Kaa's eyes became flickering and mutlicolored, hypnotising Bahan long enough for Kaa's coils to wrap around the cub. _"Maybe I can sssing you a lullaby?"_ Kaa said as she began to softly sing. _"Trusssst in me... jusssst in me... sssshut your eyesssss... trust in me..."_

Bahan began squealing as Kaa's coils wrapped around her neck, waking up Bagheera.

"Oh, must you snore so lou... _(gasp)_ KAA! HOLD IT KAA!"

Bagheera raced over to the snake and struck her across the face, causing Kaa's coils to loosen around Bahan. The snake hissed at Bagheera, who pushed Bahan behind him and pounced, clawing and biting at Kaa's back as the snake snapped her jaws.

Bahan quickly hid in the tree's hollow and covered her eyes as Bagheera narrowly avoided Kaa's jaws. Bagheera clawed Kaa's face, distracting her long enough for him to jump at the lump of coils on the other branch and kick it out of the tree, causing them to pull Kaa down with them.

After watching Kaa slither away angrily, Bagheera panted heavily, before jumping over to the first branch and saying "Bahan? Are you there?"

He heard squealing from inside the hollow, seeing Bahan cowering inside with her paws over her eyes.

Bagheera smiled and said "Bahan. Come out, dear. You're safe now. The snake is gone."

Bahan crawled slowly out of the hollow, and crept over to Bagheera, who raised his paw. Bahan tensed as this happened, wondering what the panther was going to do, before Bagheera placed his paw over her and pulled her closer to him. Bagheera said "there there, little one. You're safe now."

Bagheera relaxed on the branch, holding Bahan close to him as they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Runaway

The sun began to rise and cuckoo birds filled the sky. Bahan woke up and yawned, before jumping from the tree and skidding down with her claws. She landed in a puddle of mud, before running off into the jungle to find someone to play with.

* * *

After a while, Bagheera yawned and pulled his paw closer. To his surprise, his paws were empty, and Bahan was nowhere to be found. "Bahan? Bahan?! Oh, where is she!?"

He looked to the hollow, seeing claw marks that led down the tree into the puddle of mud, from which led a long trail of small tiger tracks into the jungle. Bagheera groaned and jumped from the tree, following the trail into the tall yellow grass. He looked through the silence, before hearing a scream of fright.

Bagheera ran through the grass, eventually seeing a chinkara stamping her hooves into grass with hissing and squealing being audible. Bagheera ran closer, seeing the mother chinkara holding her fawn, with Bahan hiding in the smaller grass. The mother called out "help! Someone help!"

"But mommy, we were only..." the fawn said, before Bagheera stepped out of the grass and said "I'm dreadfully sorry about this."

"Bagheera! Is this savage beast yours?"

"Well, she's not mine exactly but... it's hard to explain really." Bagheera stuttered as Bahan crawled under his legs and hid.

Bagheera noticed a small drop of blood on the ground, but ignored it as the chinkara said "She attacked my fawn! If I wasn't there to stop her, she would have mauled him alive."

"I'm sure she was only playing."

"Jumping out of the grass to pin down my child is not playing... It's hunting! If only you hadn't come I would've pounded her into the ground!"

"She just likes to pounce on things. Believe me, I know."

"I don't care!" the chinkara said. "She's dangerous."

"Please, she meant no harm to you or your fawn. I'm sure of it."

"That monster belongs in a man-cage. Just like the rest of your kind!"

"My kind? Madam, I cannot tolerate such disrepectful..."

"Then get that... that... freak under control. Use a leash if you have to! Come along, dear. Let's get you somewhere safe." the chinkara said as she led her fawn away.

* * *

Bagheera led Bahan back to the tree, saying "she's wrong, you know. You're not a freak, and you don't belong in a man-cage. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you hear? Though, you'll have to be more careful when you're looking for someone to play with, alright?"

The cub nodded, before Bagheera noticed the blood on the ground again. He said "where's that coming from?" before seeing it dripping from Bahan's chin. Bagheera lay the cub on a rock and said "hold still, I'm trying to find where you're ble... oh dear."

He saw a several hoof-marks on Bahan's neck, undoubtedly from the mother chinkara, which was dripping blood onto the ground. Bagheera tried with all his might to hold back tears of shame. "Why, that... self-righteous... bigoted..."

He gently put Bahan's head down on the rock as the cub began fidgeting and growling. Bagheera said "hold still. You're hurt."

Bagheera licked the wound softly, causing Bahan to jump from his grasp and hiss at him. Bagheera said "well, if you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

Bahan hissed again, her annoyed tone clearly saying _"if you had helped me sooner, this wouldn't have happened!"_

Bagheera answered back "well, if you hadn't run away at all, I wouldn't have had to come help you."

Bahan prepared to object again, before slumping down and realizing Bagheera was right. Bagheera held her close to him and began licking her wound, saying "so... I suggest we should stay away from those gazelles from now on, eh?"

Bahan nodded and held still, allowing Bagheera to continue. When Bagheera was finished, he let Bahan up and said "there, see how easy that was?" before Bahan nodded and started licking his face.

* * *

As the afternoon came through, Bagheera lay on the grass, letting Bahan play with his ears. He had all but given up on pushing the cub away, and maybe even started to enjoy it. But whatever the reason, he had gotten used to it, and nodded off to sleep.

Sooner or later, a small blue butterfly got Bahan's attention, as she ran after it into the forest. After chasing it for a while, Bahan gave up and turned to head back to Bagheera. However, to her surprise, she didn't recognize this part of the jungle, and Bagheera was nowhere in sight.

Bahan didn't know where she was, but soon the blue butterfly flew off into the sky, leaving the cub completely alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bagheera woke up, once again shocked to find Bahan missing. "Bahan? BAHAN? Where are you!?"

"Bagheera, what's wrong?" Mowgli said as he ran into the canopy. "Where's Bahan?"

"I don't know. She must've run away... again! If she runs into someone like that gazelle, I'll..."

"Well, she could be anywhere. Come on, let's separate and look for her!"


	5. More Than One Can Bear

After walking endlessly through the jungle, Bahan rested next to a rock in a deep glade. Little did she know that only a few bushes away, a small golden jackal was watching her. He said to himself "so, that's the tiger cub they want. This ought to get me some meat from those red-furred beasts."

Bahan was suddenly awoken from her daydreaming by rustling in the bushes. She heard the noise becoming closer and closer, climbing onto the rock with her claws unsheathed. Suddenly, the rustling started in the trees nearby, causing the bushes to stop moving as the jackal watched.

Another noise in the jungle started becoming louder with the rustling in the trees, but it sounded like a voice. Specifically, a humming voice, which sang _"Hm-hm-hmm... dum-de-dum-de-dum. Bum-bum-bum dum-de-dum-de-dum... forget about your worries and your strife."_

Bahan remained defensive, before a large bear stepped out of the trees and walked past her, singing _"I mean the... bare necessities. Old mother nature's recipes... that bring the bare necessities of life... I mean the..._ well now, ha ha, what have we here?"

A pangolin, pygmy hog and squirrel stepped out, the hog saying "ooh, tiger!" as the pangolin said "wait, wait. I wanna see how this goes."

Bahan stepped back as Baloo began sniffing her, saying "well, this is something you don't see every...oof!" before the cub slapped him on the nose. "Oh my goodness, she hit him!" the pangolin said, before the squirrel added "whoa, that was unexpected. They really start young, now don't they?"

Bahan backed into the rock and hissed. Baloo then put up his paws in surrender and said "gee, if you wanna be a snake, I should leave you with coils of death. I bet she'd love an audience with you."

As the bear sat on his bottom, the tiger jumped down and began hitting his stomach with all her strength. As she struggled, Baloo said "pitiful. Hey stripes. You need help. And old Baloo's gonna learn you to fight. First, you gotta start with a big bear growl. Come on, scare me!"

The cub took a deep breath and tried to roar, only to let out a small squeaky _"rawr!"_

The smaller creatures laughed, the pygmy hog saying "well, that was pathetic."

Baloo laughed as well, adding "no, stripes, this is how you really growl." before letting out a roar so loud, he shook the trees and blew Bahan's fur backwards.

Bagheera and Mowgli both heard the loud roar, as Mowgli said "is that Baloo?"

"Oh dear." Bagheera said as he ran to the glade. Bahan started giggling as she and Baloo continued exchanging roars.

 _"Rawr!"_

 _"ROOOOAHAAR!"_

 _"Raa-rawr!"_ Bahan growled, as Baloo said "that's it, right from your toes!"

"Baloo, stop!" Mowgli said, distracting the bear long enough for Bahan to jump on his back and begin tickling him. Baloo laughed and rolled over as the cub continued tickling and climbing onto him, saying "no stop. Ha ha. Come on, that tickles, man."

When Baloo finally declared submission, he handed the cub to Mowgli and said "you're alright, stripes. What's her name anyway?"

"Bahan!" Bagheera said as he ran into the glade, the cub's face lighting up as she ran over to him. Mowgli smiled as Bagheera grabbed Bahan and said "where have you been? I was so worried about you. I've been looking everywhere. Don't you ever run away like that again, you hear!? Oh Bahan, I'm so glad you're safe."

As Bagheera embraced the cub, the hog said "aw, isn't that nice. I wish my dad was that protective."

"What? No, she's not my cub... I'm just taking care of her until we find her parents." Bagheera answered as Bahan climbed onto his back. Baloo said "I should say so. I never saw you as being one for adoption, Bagheera. I always thought you were more of a _find 'em in the jungle and leave 'em with a wolf pack_ type of guy."

"Well, we can't leave her with the wolf pack." Mowgli said. "Grey's terrified of tigers and mother would hate it if she saw one now. Remember what Shere Khan did to Akela?"

"I doubt we'll ever forget it, Mowgli." Bagheera said as he held Bahan closer to him. "Oh, but if they did anything to little Bahan here, I don't think I'd ever forgive myself."

"So, how are we going to keep them from finding out?" Baloo asked, as Bagheera answered "that's not my concern. The true question, is what we're going to do with Bahan when they do."

* * *

The jackal ran to the dhole territory, where a shadowed figure said "you're back, yet I don't see the cub."

"The mancub has left her with the panther. And the bear's involved in it too."

"Hm. Getting rid of her will be harder than I thought. Well, I'll just have to visit the wolf leader tomorrow. I'm sure she'll want to know all about the tiger who attacked a mother gazelle and a sweet, well-meaning dhole, don't you think, Tabaqui?"

"Yes, and my... reward?" the jackal said.

"Oh yes. You wanted a dead animal."

"If you would, please."

"Good." the dhole said, before suddenly leaping at the jackal with her teeth out, staining the ground with his blood.

* * *

Back at Baloo's cave, Baloo ate some honey while Mowgli showed Bahan his tricks. Bahan clumsily climbed onto Baloo and tapped his paw to get his attention. Baloo said "what's wrong?" as he continued to stuff his face. Bahan tapped again, looking at the golden liquid on Baloo's paw. Baloo said "you want some?" as Bahan nodded curiously.

As Bahan tasted the honey, she began chewing, tasting, before suddenly spitting it out and saying "bbblllaaarrrggghhh!"

"As you can see Baloo, tigers don't eat honey."

"Well, what do you know? Learn something new everyday." Baloo said before Bahan snuggled close to him. As she nodded off to sleep, Bagheera grabbed some leaves and placed them over her, before saying "she's special. Isn't she?"

"She sure is. You did one on this one, Baggy."

"It almost um... ha ha, it makes me sad that I'll have to give her back."

"Give her back?" Mowgli said.

"Of course. We have to get her to Water Mountain. It's the only place where we can find her parents."

"Bagheera, her father died. We saw it."

"I know, but it where she belongs. And we have to take her there."

"But what if we never see her again."

"Then... we'll just have to savour what time we have left. Besides, I suppose we'll wait till she's stronger, so she can make the trip."

"But Bagheera, why can't we just keep her?"

"Mowgli, you said so yourself. Your pack wouldn't want her growing up around here. And it's only a matter of time before they find out about her. What else can I do?"

"We'll talk to 'em about it." Baloo said, before Mowgli added "yeah, Baloo's right. Once they get to know her, they'll understand."

"Mowgli... sometimes the world isn't that simple."

Tears came to Mowgli's eyes as he said "yeah but... what if we never see her again?"

"If that's the way it has to be, then that's the way it's going to be."

As Mowgli looked at Bahan sleeping, Bagheera said "believe me, this is hurting me the most, Mowgli."

As night fell, they all slept in the cave. Bagheera was the only one who stood awake, watching Bahan sleeping with the pangolin and pygmy hog in her paws. _What was I thinking?_ he thought to himself. _I love that little cub. She's like my own. I can't just abandon her._

After spending the whole night debating with himself, he finally decided. _Mowgli is right. We need to show her to Raksha._

He sat down next to Bahan, who snuggled closer to him in her sleep. "Don't worry, little one." Bagheera said quietly as he drifted to sleep. "You're not going anywhere."


	6. Just Keep Swimming

The next day, Bagheera and Baloo rested in the sun as Mowgli played hide-and-seek with Bahan and the smaller creatures. It was the pygmy hog's turn to find the others, as he searched around saying "okay you guys. Ready or not. Here I come!"

He pulled down some flowers to find the pangolin, who said "for goodness' sake!" before finding the squirrel in the tree top. He went into Baloo's cave and pulled back a curtain to find Mowgli, who said "Bahan's all that's left."

"Okay."

The hog looked in the cave, then the flowers, then the trees. But there was no sign of the tiger cub. Suddenly, something in the bushes caught his eye. He saw a striped pelt in the grass, grabbed it and said "gotcha!"

To his surprise, it was just an orange sack bag of straw with painted black stripes. Suddenly, he was pinned down as Bahan giggled. The hog said "I give up! I give up! You win! Ha ha!"

"What do you guys think?" Mowgli said as he picked up the striped sack. I used powdered rocks to draw striped on this sack. Great little decoy, huh Bahan?"

The cub nodded, as Bagheera said "I'm impressed, Mowgli. One of your best tricks yet. I'm sure Bahan appreciates your camouflage technique, eh?"

"Well, it's like the law says. The strength of the wolf is the pack. So you look out for your family." Mowgli said as Bahan began licking his face. The squirrel said "anymore tricks, mancub?"

"Hm... I do have one idea. Come on, let's get some ingrediants."

Bagheera sat quietly and nodded off as the others began building something. He was quickly woken up by the sound of snapping trees, seeing Bahan pushing a small a tree trunk towards Mowgli, who used a sharp leave to hack the trunk into four equal pieces.

"What are you up to, mancub?" Bagheera asked as the pygmy hog passed Mowgli two thin branches, which Mowgli threaded through a holed log. "It's a new trick I'm building for Bahan." Mowgli answered as he placed a piece of the trunk on either end of the branches.

"I call it a log-racer. You can travel down a hill with it."

"Oh... very um... useful."

Mowgli stepped into the log and pulled Bahan in with him. "You wanna come on too Bagheera?"

"You know, I think I'll give it a miss. Be careful."

"Alright then." Mowgli said, before grabbing a carved pawpaw and pressing it onto Bahan's head for protection. Bagheera scoffed at this as Baloo stood behind the trunk, saying "ready kid?"

"We have liftoff, Baloo!" Mowgli said, before the bear pushed the log to the hill's edge and jumped onto the back of it. All three of them cheered as their log cart raced down the hill at full speed. Bahan squealed with delight, before her helmet flew off and hit Baloo in the face. The bear licked the fruit off of his face, saying "hey, that's some paw-paw head protection, kid! Ha ha ha... aaaahhhh!"

Suddenly, the cart crashed into a rock, shattering the wheels and sending all three of them flying to the ground. Baloo hit his head on a rock, knocking him out as Mowgli and Bahan skidded across the grass on the small remaining fraction of the log. Mowgli looked ahead, seeing a cliff edge. He held Bahan close to his chest before using his grappling vine to latch onto a nearby tree and hoist them off of the branch.

However, as they landed on the ground, Bahan's tail, which had been lodged in a crack on the log, dragged her from Mowgli's grip and closer to the cliff edge. Mowgli held onto the vine for leverage as he leaped to grab Bahan just before she fell from the edge. Bahan started to slip over the edge, covering her eyes with her paws as she saw the log being swept away by the fast-flowing river at the foot of the cliff.

Mowgli grabbed Bahan's tail to keep her from falling off of the cliff, where there stood a fast-flowing river. Bahan's claws stuck into the rock to keep her from falling down, as she turned to Mowgli and screamed for help. "Bahan, hold on! I've got you!" Mowgli said, before noticing Bahan's tail starting to slip from his hands due to the leaking paw-paw fruit.

Bagheera walked down to the lake, before hearing screaming from above him. He gasped as he looked up to see Bahan hanging over the ledge, saying "BAHAN! HOLD ON!"

"No." Mowgli said as Bahan's tail began slipping from his hand. "Must... hold... on... NO!"

Finally, Bahan's tail slipped from his grasp, as the cub plummeted from the cliff. Mowgli shouted "Bahan!" as he looked over the edge to see her heading towards the river. Bagheera shouted "BAHAN!" as he noticed a large wave heading towards them. As Bahan continued to fall, Bagheera stepped back a few paces, before climbing up a nearby rock and leaping into the air.

The panther grabbed the cub in mid-air, shielding her from the wave as they were both carried downstream by it. Mowgli ran to Baloo and said "Baloo, wake up!"

"What happened? I just blacked out for a second. Mowgli, where are you going?"

"Come on! They're heading downstream."

Bagheera shouted "hold tight, Bahan!", the tiger gripping close to him as they headed into the rapids. Bagheera covered the tiger with his paws and arched his back, protecting Bahan from each rock as he crashed against it, groaning in agony at each impact.

As they got out of the rapids, Bagheera sighed, saying "thank goodness." as he began to lose consciousness. Bahan smiled, before growling in fright as she saw the waterfall that lay ahead of them. Bagheera said "I've got a bad feeling about this!" as he wrapped Bahan tight.

Mowgli and Baloo reached the riverbank, shocked to see them. Mowgli grabbed a stick and said "Bagheera, grab this!" as he pointed the branch towards them. Bagheera looked at Bahan and said "Bahan, no matter what happens to me, I want to to remember these words... I..."

"It's now or never, Baggy!" Baloo said as he and the smaller creatures held the branch with Mowgli. Bagheera, knowing he would weigh too much for the branch, picked up Bahan and threw her towards the branch.

Bahan turned as Bagheera headed closer to the waterfall. She squealed as she tried to swim after him, before Mowgli pulled her out of the water and said "no, Bahan! Don't."

They all watch with shock as Bagheera reached the edge of the waterfall. Mowgli said "Bagheera, hold on!"

But the panther took a deep breath, looked at Mowgli and Bahan, smiling warmly as he fell over the edge and into the mist. Bahan wailed as Mowgli held her close, saying "no... it can't be!"

* * *

Baloo carried Mowgli and Bahan to the bottom of the waterfall, searching the shallow water for Bagheera. Mowgli threw the remains of the log cart aside as he shouted "BAGHEERA!" as Baloo submerged under the water looking for the panther.

Mowgli turned to see Bahan trying to pull something out of the water, before Baloo grabbed her find and dragged it onto shore. Mowgli lay out Bagheera's unconscious body on the ground, trying to revive him as he said "Bagheera. Bagheera, it's Mowgli. Wake up!"

He began pressing Bagheera's chest to force out the water, saying "come on. Breathe. Breathe!"

Baloo embraced Mowgli as he said "sorry kid... but some things, you just can't change."

Bahan slapped at Bagheera's face to wake him up, but he remained unconscious. She tried biting his ear and shaking his nose, but that didn't work either. The cub began to squeal as she buried herself in the panther's night-like fur. Mowgli said "Bahan... it's not worth it." as the cub nestled in Bagheera's chest, throwing his paw over herself as she pressed against his face. She started to cry as she licked his face to say goodbye, before suddenly...

"He moved!" the pygmy hog said. Bahan realized this, and began licking Bagheera's face as the panther started to respond to Mowgli and Baloo's amazement. Bagheera's eyes finally opened, coming face to face with the tiger cub who smiled as she knocked him over playfully.

Mowgli said "Bagheera! You're alright!" as he also embraced the panther, who said "easy now. I almost drowned you know."

"You sure had us worried Baggy." Baloo laughed, as Bagheera held Bahan in his paws and said "well, I wasn't the only one."

As Bahan tightly embraced Bagheera, the pangolin said "you know, it was really brave of you to rescue a cub that's not even your own."

Bagheera smiled, and said "the strength of the wolf is the pack. You look out for your family."


	7. Friendly Discussion

Meanwhile, at Council Rock, Raksha watched Grey playing with the other cubs, smiling as she quietly said "don't worry Grey. Those dreams won't bother you anymore."

One of the wolf sentries howled into the sky, as Raksha said "what is it?"

"The red dog leader is here to speak with you." the sentry answered, as Raksha said "oh good. Bring her to me."

"Raksha, old friend."

"Hatya, dear. Welcome, it's been far too long."

"Indeed, it has." Hatya said as she rested on the rock below Raksha, who sat on the higher rock. "So." Raksha said. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I wished to discuss the recent menace that has been plaguing our community."

"Menace?"

"Oh, I thought you'd have heard about it by now."

"About what?"

"The tiger that has arrived in this part of the jungle."

"Tiger?" Raksha said, before a voice said "what tiger, mommy?"

"Oh, um... it's nothing, Grey. Go back to your brothers and sisters."

Grey did as he was told, before hiding in the bushes to listen to the conversation. Raksha quietly said "so, a tiger, you say? What has he been up to?"

"She, I'm afraid. A cub."

"A cub? Ha, oh Hatya, old chum. You almost had me worried there. My youngest still has nightmares about Shere Khan."

"I do not blame him. Shere Khan has caused us both suffering, you know that."

"Indeed. So, what did you want to say about the cub. They're harmless in youth."

"Not this one. I've met her myself." Hatya said, before turning to face Raksha, revealing the three claw marks on the side of her face. Raksha gasped, saying "good grief. A cub did that, you say? What did you do to provoke her?"

"I did nothing. She was all alone in the jungle. I found her in a basket on a boat. With my natural motherly instincts having already gone to waste, I tried to help her. I have you to thank for this inspiration."

"Why?"

"Well, I planned to adopt this cub. Much like you do with your mancub. So I approached her and she lashed out at me, cutting my face and hissing like a python."

"Well, perhaps you startled her. I remembered when I brought Mowgli to meet the cubs for the first time. One of them was so scared, he scratched Mowgli's chest. It's been there ever since."

"I thought that as well. Until I heard of what happened in the field."

Raksha sighed, saying "what happened in the field, then?"

"I heard this from a mother gazelle. The cub attacked her fawn just the other day. Had the mother not intervened, the poor little fawn would have been ripped to shreds."

"Why... that's terrible. That poor fawn must have been traumatized."

"Indeed."

"Well... what ought we to do then?" Raksha asked. Hatya said "well, when circumstances such as these arise, it's time to take harsh, but necessary, measures."

"Which measures did you have in mind."

"I know the thought of this would send a chill through the spine of any beast but... it's most likely that the most reliable solution to this issue is... to kill the cub."

"Kill a cub? Hatya, you cannot be serious."

"If I were not, would I have said it?" Hatya said. Raksha said "but it just seems so... extreme. I mean, she's only a cub. Surely, she doesn't understand the law of the jungle. Perhaps we could remove her... you know, bring her to Water Mountain. Surely, the other tigers could take care of her."

"And let her grow old so she can return here, albeit much more dangerous? Raksha, it starts with pouncing on a fawn in a meadow, but eventually it reaches the point of massacring a wolf pack."

Raksha looked to the ground, as Hatya said "surely, if you could kill Shere Khan when he was a cub, before he did all those things, you would."

"Y... yes."

"Yes, indeed." Hatya said. "Raksha... sooner or later, the cub will make an appearance. If she came to this area, surely you wouldn't let her endanger your cubs. Make the same mistake twice."

"No. I wouldn't."

"Good. I'm glad to see we agree on this."

"But..." Raksha said. "I will see this cub myself. If she is as dangerous as you believe, only then will I make my decision."

"I... I understand. Crystal clear." Hatya said as she stood up and began to walk away. "But you must be willing to take these measures, Raksha. You cannot let a mother's love cloud your judgement."

"Goodbye, Hatya." Raksha said as the dholes left, before sitting on the rock watching the sunset.

"Oh, Akela. Help me to make the right decision. I need your guidance more than ever." Raksha said to the sky, before taking the cubs into the den.


	8. Baag-ee

"Whee!" Bahan yelled as Baloo tossed her into the trees. When he caught her, she tapped his paw, clearly meaning _"again!"_ as Baloo tossed her into the trees again. He said "reach further, then you'll get them!"

Bahan reached into the trees as she was thrown, trying to grab the fruits that hung from the branches. Mowgli walked over and said "how is she doing?"

"I think she's nearly got them." Baloo said before catching Bahan again. He asked "one more go?"

Bahan nodded, and Baloo threw her into the air. This time, Bahan grabbed the branch and hung onto it, before the intertwined branches snapped under her weight. As she fell, Mowgli caught her, being knocked onto the ground as the branch filled with fruit landed on Baloo.

The bear picked one of the paw-paws from the branch and passed it to Mowgli, who bit into the fruit. As Baloo stuffed his face with mangoes, the other animals also ate. Mowgli looked to Bahan and offered her a piece of the paw-paw. Bahan nodded and took a bite, before saying _"yyyyargh!"_ as she went to the river to wash out the taste.

Baloo laughed and said "maybe you'll just stick to fish from now on." as Bahan nodded. Suddenly, the pygmy hog burst out of the grass, saying " _wwwwrrrreee!_ It's Raksha! Coming this way!"

"Mowgli. Get Bahan!" Baloo said as Mowgli grabbed the tiger in his arms and hid in the hollow of the tree Baloo was sitting at. As Raksha walked down the hill, she said "Baloo."

"Uh, yeah. Me?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if you had seen Mowgli around anywhere."

"Mowgli? Nope. Uh... haven't seen him... well, I have seen him, obviously... just not... recently."

"Oh, well that's a shame." Raksha said as she sat next to the bear, her tail landing softly near the tree. As Baloo and Raksha talked, Bahan saw the wolf's white tail, wondering what it was. She bent down slightly to touch it, before Mowgli pulled her back into the tree trunk.

Raksha heard the yelping, saying "hmm. Well, if you do by any chance see my son, tell him to come back to the den soon. He needs to be safe."

"Safe from what?" Baloo asked as they both walked, Mowgli hiding behind Baloo's back with Bahan in his arms. "Haven't you heard?" Raksha said. "There's a tiger in the jungle."

Mowgli listened to Raksha from behind Baloo, not noticing Bahan slip out of his hands and starting to crawl under Baloo's belly to try and grab Raksha's tail again. Mowgli realized this, quickly darting under the bear and pulling the cub back under.

Raksha turned quickly, not seeing anything there, she said "anyway... I don't want Mowgli out there alone with a tiger in the jungle. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Get outta here. It can't be that bad."

"I disagree. Why, the gazelles are already setting traps and cages for the vicious beast."

"Cages. No, that's not right. She's only a cub!" Baloo said, causing Mowgli to mouth the words "uh oh."

"Hm. And how did you know this?"

"Oh... um... well... see, thing is... oh yeah... I actually heard about there being a tiger cub in the jungle. But I didn't know Mowgli was... out there too... y'know?"

"Right. Right. And how did you get that branch?"

"What branch?"

"That branch of fruit over there. I'd thought bear claws would be much too big for a branch like that. And we all know you don't climb."

"Well... ha ha, you know... it's always good to try new things!"

"That's it. I've had enough games, Baloo. Give me the cub!" Raksha said as she jumped over Baloo's back. To her surprise, nothing was there. Baloo looked at his side, and looked around, before saying "told you, Raksha. There's nobody here."

"Hm... indeed. Well, I trust you'll be joining us at the Peace Rock tomorrow."

"Sure. Sure. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. And if you see Mowgli, let me know first."

"Right on it!" Baloo said as Raksha walked over the hill and back to the wolf pack.

When she left, Baloo then said "Mowgli? Bahan? Where are you guys?"

"Baloo." Bagheera said as he jumped from a nearby tree. "Where are those two?"

"They were just here a second ago. I swear! WHOA!" Baloo said as Mowgli and Bahan fell out of the tree above. Mowgli groaned as he felt a small bruise on him arm from the landing, before Bagheera said "what were you doing up there?"

"Hiding from my mom." Mowgli said as Bahan licked the bruise. "She knows there's a tiger in the jungle."

"And Bahan?"

"Why do you think we were hiding, Bagheera?"

"Right. Why was Raksha here anyway?"

"She was looking for Mowgli. Wants him to be safe with a _vicious beast_ in the jungle. Ha ha." Baloo laughed as Bahan climbed up to his neck. Bagheera said "that's enough. Did she have anything else to say."

"She said the gazelles were building traps and cages for her."

Bagheera sat back in shock, thinking for a moment. His eyes opened wildly as his vision became blurred, and his ears were filled with squeals of fear.

* * *

 _The wolves grabbed Bahan and tossed her to the ground, snarling violently as the cub backed into a box. The gazelles kicked down the front bars over the entrance, trapping Bahan in the cage as the tiger cried for help. Bagheera and Mowgli ran to help her, before the wolves restrained them both as Bahan pressed her face to the cage bars, tears falling down her face._

 _"Don't hurt her!" Bagheera begged. "Please, just don't hurt her!"_

 _Raksha got to her feet and, seeing the cub trapped in the cage, said "put it in the prison!"_

 _Bagheera struggled to get to Bahan, shouting "NO!"_

* * *

"Bagheera?" Mowgli said, snapping the panther out of his trance. He said "wh-who-what?"

"You just passed out then. What happened?" Mowgli asked as Bahan tried to pull Bagheera to his feet. Bagheera suddenly held Bahan close to him and said to Mowgli "no... we can't let them find Bahan. We should get her to Water Mountain. It's the only place where she'll be safe."

"No. Bagheera, I've got an idea." Baloo said. "The Water Truce starts tomorrow. If we bring Bahan to everyone, then they can get to know her themselves."

"But the cages..."

"Water Truce, remember? If they wanna follow the Law of the Jungle, they can't do anything to her!" Mowgli said as Baloo suddenly left. "And when they see Bahan for who she is, they'll love her. It's a great plan."

"Well, I... I don't know. Bahan's idea of playing is a little too frightening for the prey animals. Perhaps we shouldn't."

"Bagheera, if they only know her in whispers, they'll only be more afraid of her." Mowgli said. "You know it's true."

"But what if they _don't_ accept her, Mowgli? And what if _we_ can't protect her? I've fought snakes, gazelles and rivers to keep her safe, but I can't fight the whole jungle!"

"We'll help out!" the squirrel said as he, the pangolin and the pygmy hog followed Baloo out of the bushes. "Ta da. My reinforcements have arrived." Baloo said, before Bagheera responded "what are you lot doing here?"

"Baloo told us that Bahan needed our help!" the pangolin said, before the hog said "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to little stripes over there."

"We're all behind you, Baggy!" Baloo said, before Bahan sneezed weakly. Bagheera said "bless you dear, before hearing Bahan make a noise she had never made before.

"Baaa!"

"Ba? Good grief, she must be a sheep in tiger's clothing!" the squirrel said excitedly, before Bahan said "Baaaag. Baag."

"Baag?" Mowgli said, before Bahan giggled and patted Bagheera's nose, saying "Baag... ee. Baag-ee!"

"Baggy? I think she's talking to you, Bagheera." Baloo said before Bahan began bouncing around, happily saying "Baag-ee! Baag-ee! Baag-ee!" over and over again. Bagheera chuckled and said "alright. We'll give it a go. I just hope it goes well. Come on Bahan, time for sleep."

Mowgli ran back to the wolves as the others all rested, the smaller animals all sleeping on Baloo's back while Bahan slept next to Bagheera. He thought about his nightmare earlier, before shrugging and smiling at the sleeping cub. He whispered "sleep well, dear. Everything will be fine tomorrow."


	9. Give Peace A Chance

The sun began to shine in the sky as all the animals of the jungle gathered at the Peace Rock. Mowgli played with his other siblings, before seeing Grey looking around nervously. "What's wrong, Grey?"

"I'm looking for the tiger." Grey answered. Mowgli chuckled, and said "Why are you looking?"

"I heard mommy talking yesterday. A tiger's in the jungle. She attacked a red dog and then a gazelle."

"Oh no, Grey... you've heard it all wrong, brother. Bahan is..."

Suddenly, Grey gasped as he saw the grass in the distance moving, saying "I think she's coming! I'll get mommy!"

"No, Grey. Don't!" Mowgli said as he grabbed the wolf, before turning to the grass to see the bear and panther walking out. "See, it's only Baloo and Bagheera."

Unbeknownst to the other animals, Bahan travelled closely under Baloo, quietly slipping over to a rock where Bagheera rested. Mowgli said "stay here Grey." as he ran over to the rock, past the buffalo and Ikki, narrowly avoiding the quills of the porcupine's back.

He arrived at the rock, saying "where is she?"

She's here, Mowgli." Bagheera said as he revealed Bahan standing in a small crevice under the rock. The cub swatted at Mowgli playfully, before the boy said "how are you doing?"

Bahan crawled out from under the rock, but Bagheera held her back, saying "no, Bahan. Not yet. Mowgli, get her a drink."

Mowgli ran to river and used his leaf-cup to take some water back to the crevice. Grey watched this, and said to Raksha "mommy. What's Mowgli doing with that water?"

Raksha looked, seeing Mowgli laughing as the water splashed over him. She said "I don't know."

Hatya watched this from the top canyon over the Peace Rock. She said "it's all set up then?" to the chinkara mother from the meadow. "Are your cages ready?"

"Just in case. You know, I really appreciate your attempts to help us, Hatya." the chinkara said. "From a prey to a predator, I express my most sincere gratitude."

As the chinkara left, Hatya she saw Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera at the rock, soon noticing a small, striped tail behind the rock. She chuckled ominously, saying "there you are." as she climbed down the rock.

As she quietly walked towards the rock, she thought _I'll have to get her to expose herself. Look like she's dangerous._

"For the last time, that's my leaf, that's my rock and that's my stick!" Ikki shouted at the peacock. Hatya grinned, before seeing a small rock on the ground.

She took the rock in her teeth and threw it into the sky, causing it to roll down the hill past Ikki, who saw it and said "ooh! Another rock! Keep that rock, I've got this rock!"

Ikki ran down the hill after the rock, Hatya pulling out her paw slightly to trip over the porcupine. Ikki then tumbled down the hill, Baloo seeing him and saying "ooh. Incoming! Rolling quills!"

The porcupine continued to tumble and crash clumsily, before landing next to the rock with his quills landing in Bahan's backside. The cub squealed in pain as she turned around and began swatting and hitting the terrified porcupine, who said "aaggh! Let me go! I'm sorry! I could pee on it!"

Ikki got on his feet and quickly scrambled away. Bahan's anger suddenly turned to amusement, as she chased after him playfully. Bagheera suddenly saw this and said "Bahan, no! Come back!" as Mowgli chased after them both.

Ikki screamed as Bahan grabbed him, getting the attention of all the animals at the river. Many words such as "it's a tiger!", "what is one of those doing here?!" and "good grief, that poor porcupine!" were passed around the animals as Ikki struggled to free himself, shouting "no! Jungle Law! Peace Rock! Water Truce!"

Baloo then said "take it easy, spiky. She's not trying to hurt you!"

"She's not?!" Ikki said, surprised, before Bahan began licking his face in a friendly manner. He laughed and said "okay, stop it kid, that tickles!"

"It's tasting him!" one of the buffalo said as the mothers began holding their young ones close to them. Baloo turned to the animals, who watched in anger and fear, as he picked up the cub and held her behind him, saying "stay here, stripes!"

Raksha was alerted of the situation as she and the other wolves ran to the river bank, where the cubs began holding close to her. Grey said "she's here, mommy!" tearfully. "She's here!"

"There she is, Raksha!" Hatya said, pretending to act surprised. "That's the cub who attacked me!"

"Attacked? No, she doesn't do that!" Baloo shouted. Raksha said "Baloo? What is the meaning of this? Step away from that... beast at once!"

"She's not a beast!" Baloo said. "She's an innocent cub. If you want her, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"You protecting a tiger? Never thought I'd see the day!" Raksha said, before one of the wolves said "I never thought I'd see him protect anything, ha ha."

Raksha turned and shot a glare at the wolf, this being more than enough to shut him up. Though she currently seemed to disagree with Baloo, she knew all too well of how the bear stood his ground to protect her adopted son from Shere Khan.

"It's that panther too! The cub is his!" the chinkara mother from the meadow said as she held her fawn close.

"No, it's not Baloo or Bagheera's fault. I found her in the.." Mowgli said, before Bagheera stepped beside Baloo and took Bahan under his leg.

"It's true. Bahan belongs to me, Raksha." Bagheera said.

"Bahan? You've named her as well, have you?" Hatya said. "For your own sakes, boys, I suggest you give the cub over to us and you won't have to go down with her."

"It doesn't have to end in violence. She's not what you think!" Bagheera said confidently.

"Really?" Hatya said as she turned around. "Surely you remember how your dear, innocent cub pounced on an unknowing fawn in the meadow the other day? Or do the marks on my face not remind you enough of how dangerous she is?"

These remarks prompted gasps of shock from the other animals of the jungle. Hatya said "if we want to avoid another incident like that which happened to Akela, it's best we start by cutting off the source! Get her!"

The wolves prepared to grab the cub, before Mowgli suddenly stepped before them and loudly said "STOP!" as Raksha pushed to the front of the pack.

"Mowgli. What are you doing, son? Get back with the others."

"Mother, please. She's harmless."

"Harmless? She's a tiger, Mowgli!

"No, I'll prove it to you. Bahan, it's me, Mowgli. Come to me. Come on." Mowgli said as he kneeled down. Bahan stepped out from under Bagheera's legs, seeing Mowgli. She giggled as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms, knocking him onto his back.

"Mowgli!" Raksha said as she stepped forward.

"Wait, stop! It's not what you think." Bagheera said as Bahan began swatting at Mowgli playfully. As the wolves all stopped and watched, Bahan began licking Mowgli's face. Grey pushed past the wolves and saw the sight of his brother being pinned down and licked by a tiger. _She's trying to eat him! Don't worry Mowgli, I'll save you!_ Grey thought as he growled.

Mowgli laughed as Bahan played with him. _Could it be?_ Raksha thought. _Is she really as harmless as my son says?_

Suddenly, she saw Grey running with his teeth and claws bared, ready to attack the cub. Raksha said "Grey, come back here!"

"You leave Mowgli alone!" Grey shouted as he jumped on Bahan's back and bit on her ear to pull her away from Mowgli. The other cubs stepped back and watched as Bahan and Grey landed on the ground, Bahan hissing at Grey as she began swatting at him. Grey snapped his jaws and leaped for Bahan's neck, before Bahan swung her paw, knocking Grey to the ground whimpering.

"Grey!" Mowgli shouted. "She's attacking the cubs! Get her!" one of the wolves said as they ran towards Bahan. Mowgli said "wait, no. You don't understand!" as the wolves shoved past Mowgli, knocking him to the ground as he groaned. Bahan saw this and hissed at the wolves, swinging her paws at them and growling.

"Bahan. Stop!" Mowgli said as the cub swatted at the attacking wolves. Raksha ran to catch the tiger, before Bahan leaped at the wolf, pinning her to the ground. Raksha's anger was overtaken by fear as Bahan pressed her paw against her neck, hissing angrily.

"No. Stop, Bahan. NO!" Bagheera said, stopping Bahan from harming Raksha. The cub turned towards the panther, confused by his words. Mowgli said "Bahan, look out!" as Raksha pushed the cub off of her.

The wolves grabbed Bahan and tossed her to the ground, snarling violently as the cub backed into a box. The gazelles kicked down the front bars over the entrance, trapping Bahan in the cage as the tiger cried for help. Bagheera and Mowgli ran to help her, before the wolves restrained them both as Bahan pressed her face to the cage bars, tears falling down her face.

"Don't hurt her!" Bagheera begged. "Please, just don't hurt her!"

Raksha got to her feet and, seeing the cub trapped in the cage, said "put it in the prison!"

Bagheera struggled to get to Bahan, shouting "NO!"


	10. Regret

Raksha dragged Mowgli back to the den and threw him inside. She stormed in angrily, saying "oh, I should have known this was happening! I should have seen it all!"

"Mom, I..."

"We were making sure Grey stopped being scared!" Raksha scolded as she paced back and forth furiously.

"I know.. we were, but that was before I... oh, it's all gotten so out of hand."

"So, you sneaking off every morning? Coming back smelling of fish? This is where you were going!"

"Yeah, okay. I messed this up. We all did. We should have told you, before now. But just... take this out on _me_ , get mad at _me_ , but please... just don't hurt Bahan!"

Raksha turned back angrily, saying "the tiger? _That's_ what you're worried about? Not the porcupine? Not the brother you almost killed?!"

"She was just scared... she's not dangerous!"

"Akela is DEAD BECAUSE OF THEM!"

"SHERE KHAN WAS NOT THEM!" Mowgli shouted back. As Raksha groaned and stepped back, Mowgli said "we found her all alone in the jungle. Her father died protecting her, just like mine!"

"I don't care! What matters is the safety of our pack, and by bringing that... thing here, you've compromised just that!"

"Compromised the safety? What has she done wrong?!"

"I can't believe you, Mowgli! First, you lie to me, then you defend a dangerous beast! Akela would be ashamed of you!"

"You sure it's me Akela's ashamed of?!"

These words hit Raksha hard. She angrily said "fine then, we won't hurt her. Instead your pet can spend the rest of her life in a cage!"

"What? No, you can't do th... it's not right!" Mowgli said as Raksha pushed past him and started walking towards the exit. "Mom... no, don't... you can't do this! LISTEN TO ME!"

As Mowgli grabbed Raksha, the wolf turned back and snarled at him, causing Mowgli to back up in fear. "You've brought her here. Nearly got Grey killed. Yet you dare compare me to Akela. You've betrayed us all. You're no longer a part of this pack, and you're no longer my son!"

"I never was." Mowgli said as Raksha left the den. He heard Raksha say "secure the cage and make sure that tiger never escapes!" as she stepped outside.

When Raksha was out in the sunlight, she thought about her argument with Mowgli, and was taken back in shock by what she had said. She was almost tempted to return to the den and take aback what she had said, but ultimately decided now was not the time.

* * *

Later on, Mowgli and Bagheera watched from a cliff as Bahan's cage was positioned near to Council Rock. The panther sighed in regret, before a voice said "well, this is all a mess." as Baloo joined them.

Mowgli groaned, and said "why couldn't I just leave her on that boat when I found her. It would have been better for us all."

"If I'd known what was going to happen, I would have walked away." Bagheera said. "But I don't regret meeting her. And neither should you, Mowgli."

"But Bagheera, look what happened. Now Bahan's gonna spend the rest of her life in a cage because of us... because of me."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Baloo said. "What do you mean, Baloo?"

"We gotta break her out."

"We can't do that." Bagheera said. "She's being guarded by a pack of wolves and a pack of dholes. Not to mention that there's only three of us."

"Uh, I count seven, actually." Ikki said as he, the pygmy hog, the squirrel and the pangolin arrived. "What are you guys doing here?" Mowgli asked, as Baloo said "I brought 'em here, kid. They've come to help."

"Anything we can do to get that cub safe, we'll do it!" the squirrel said, before the pygmy hog added "we're busting her outta there! Tonight."

"How?" Mowgli said, before Baloo answered "don't worry kid. I've got myself a plan. And everybody here plays a part too."


	11. Prison Break

As night fell, two wolf sentries stood guard over the cage, in case Bahan tried to escape. The group watched from a distance, Mowgli saying "how do we get past those guards?"

"Leave it to me, little britches." Baloo smiled. The wolves sat waiting, one of them saying "so, how long till sunrise?"

"I'd say about six more hours."

"Oh great. Just when it had to be our turn for sentry duty. Why do we have to stay up when even the prisoner's asleep?"

"If you keep shouting, no one will be!"

"I guess you're right. But we really gotta switch up the next rota, I'll tell you right now."

"Hey, excuse me!"

"What is it? Who goes there?" the second wolf said as Baloo arrived and sat near them. "I'm someone who wants to help you out. So, I hear you don't like night work."

"It's not the best." the first wolf said.

"Well, I'll tell you this, my friends. You hate night work because you hate your job!" Baloo said as he grabbed the second wolf. "I can tell you've always wanted to be a fishing wolf."

"I hate fish."

"Oh, okay... well, maybe my job-finding skills aren't as good as they used to be."

As Baloo spoke to the wolves, Bagheera, Mowgli and the small animals crept past them silently. Bagheera said "remember your roles?"

"Yep." Ikki whispered. "You two go that way. We'll stay here!"

As Ikki, the pygmy hog, the squirrel and the pangolin got to their positions, Bagheera and Mowgli went over to the cage.

Meanwhile, Baloo continued talking with the sentries, the first one saying "well, I've never liked doing sentry duty at all. Especially not when you're guarding a tiger."

"Why? Would you prefer a Gigantopithecus?" Baloo said, before the wolf answered "well, not really. It's just kind of too soon... I mean, after what happened with Akela and all. Plus, Raksha seemed pretty upset about it."

"And we wouldn't dare upset that one." the second wolf said. Baloo then said "you've got a point, I guess."

Bagheera and Mowgli crept over the rock, trying not to wake up the sleeping wolves. Mowgli stepped on a small pebble that landed in a nearby puddle.

As the impact was made, the two tensed, before realizing that none of the wolves heard the noise. Mowgli sighed in relief, this unknowingly waking up Grey.

Bahan slept silently in the cage, when a voice said "Bahan.", waking the cub up to see Bagheera and Mowgli.

She said "Baag-ee!" loudly, before Bagheera said "ssshhhh. Be very quiet. We're breaking you out. We're taking you away from here." as he pressed his paw to the cage. Bahan grabbed his paw with her own and nestled her face against it as Bagheera smiled.

Mowgli grabbed two rocks and cracked them together until he made a sharp fragment. He used the small piece to cut the ropes on the cage, saying "I'm sorry Bahan. Now let's get you outta here."

Bahan crawled out of the cage and into Mowgli's hands, before a voice said "Mowgli!"

The three turned around to face the whole wolf pack, with Raksha and Grey at the front of the group. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry... but I can't let you keep Bahan like this."

"But Mowgli, she's a tiger." Grey said nervously. "That doesn't mean she's bad, Grey." Mowgli said, before a voice said "of course not. Attacking a cub is what makes her bad." as Hatya and the other dholes arrived at the scene. Bahan hissed at Hatya, before Bagheera pushed Bahan behind him to protect her.

Hatya walked to Raksha's side, and said "you know, mancub, if you had simply let this be, then you'd still be a part of your mother's pack. But now, I'm afraid you and Bagheera may have interfered a little too much, don't you think?"

"Mowgli, please." Raksha said. "I'm sorry about what I said... I didn't mean a word of it... please, just put the tiger back and everything can go back to normal."

"I'm sorry, mother." Mowgli said. "You know I wouldn't have done this if I had any other choice. But Bahan is innocent, and I can't let you hurt her for something she's never done."

"Then that makes you a criminal as well." Hatya said as she unsheathed her claws. Raksha said "Hatya, what are you doing?"

"Hasn't enough suffering been caused already, old friend? It's time to take action! And if none of you will, I'll just have to take care of this problem myself."

Mowgli held Bahan close and stepped back, before Bagheera stood before them and said "over my dead body, you will!"

"If that's what you want!" Hatya snarled. But before the two could come to blows, a small spiky ball rolled down to the front, as Ikki said "rolling quills!" as he shot out his quills in all directions.

The three fugitives jumped down from the rock to a lower platform, and ran to the exit. Hatya saw this, and said "after them!" as the wolves and the dholes gave chase.

Bagheera said "hurry, this way!" as they crossed the exit. The wolves and dholes followed, before several stones came between them. Raksha looked to where the rocks had come from, seeing the squirrel and pangolin, the former saying "that oughta rock their world, huh?"

Once the wolves climbed over the rocks and carried on the chase, they came across a small shadow. It was the pygmy hog, who said "stop, you dogs!", only for the wolves and dholes to run past him without noticing.

Bagheera, Mowgli and Bahan passed Baloo and the sentries, but the bear didn't notice and continued his casual conversation.

"Look buddy, if you like the girl, you should come clean." Baloo said to the second wolf, who answered "yeah. You're right. If it doesn't work out, then that's just life."

"Exactly."

"Baloo, come on!" Mowgli shouted, before the smaller animals jumped on Baloo's back as the bear said "well, sorry fellas but I gotta go. We'll talk again sometime."

"Okay, see ya round." the first wolf said as the group ran. After the wolves and the dholes passed the two sentries, the second wolf said "wonder where there off to in such a hurry."


	12. A Slither Of Hope

After hours of running, the group rested on a hilltop near some foggy trees. Bagheera said "we'll sleep here. We'll be half a day ahead of them at this rate."

"Oh, great, cause I am poofed!" Baloo said as he collapsed, and the smaller creatures jumped off his back. The pygmy hog said "okay, we'll set up camp here! Who's hungry besides me?"

Fireflies descended around the area, illuminating the campsite of the fugitives. Bahan tried to swat at the small insects, before Mowgli said "careful. I've learned the hard way not to mess with bright lights, Bahan."

"That's right." Bagheera said, before the cub yawned loudly and rested against Mowgli, who held her close and said "get some rest, Bahan." as the cub fell asleep.

Baloo said "what do we do now, Baggy?"

"We protect her. At all costs. Who wants to is welcome."

"I wish it didn't have to end this way, Bagheera." Mowgli said sadly. The panther watched silently as the cub snored, before saying "So did I."

Eventually, they all went to sleep, unknowingly being watched by a creature hiding in the vines. The creature hissed, and said _"sssso, the fugitivessss are resssting in my territory for the night. I love having guesssstsss for dinner."_

* * *

As the night went on, Bahan's ears began twitching as she heard a noise. Her eyes opened, and she slowly slid out of Mowgli's arms and crept past Bagheera.

The cub followed the noise to the vine trees, her nose picking up a familiar smell. She heard hissing in the trees, and saw a long thin shape.

It was a giant snake. Bahan recognized her from the tree that she had Bagheera had slept in the other night. She remembered the snake's hushing lullaby, which almost rocked her to sleep before Bagheera got angry.

The snake was struggling for some reason, as Bahan climbed on some rocks to reach her level. The snake saw her, and, instantly recognizing the cub, hissed _"hello again... little one! Wait, why are you coming sssso closssse to me?"_

The cub jumped onto the branch where the snake was, and walked over to wrap her paws around her in a tight embrace. The snake coughed, saying _"isss thisss how it alwaysss feelssss? Well, I don't know why my prey ssssuffer sssso much."_

Bahan stepped on the snake's coil, causing her to yelp in pain. Bahan looked at the bloody coils, which were tangled in some rocks and branches. She looked at the snake, before licking her face playfully, causing Kaa to say _"aah. That'ssss my ssssinusss!"_

Meanwhile, Bagheera was woken up by falling rocks, quickly noticing the cub's absence. She said "Bahan? BAHAN! Mowgli, wake up!"

"Where's Bahan?!" Mowgli said as he woke up. They ran to the trees calling for the cub, seeing two shadows in the tree. Bagheera gasped, and said "oh no, not again! Kaa, get your coils off of my..."

Suddenly, their path was blocked by falling branches and rocks. They looked up to see Bahan pushing the rocks from the branch, as Mowgli said "what is she doing, Bagheera?"

When Bahan finished moving the rocks, she turned back smiling to see the snake's coils wrapping around her. "Bahan, hold on!" Bagheera shouted, only to stop when he saw the coils lowering the tiger onto the ground.

When Bahan landed, she tapped the coils that held her, prompting Kaa to let her go as the snake lowered her head down. Bagheera sent Bahan back to the campsite, as he and Mowgli turned to face Kaa.

 _"Your cub... sssshe'sss sssspec-sssial."_ Kaa said. Bagheera looked where Bahan had gone, before answering "I know. What is your business, Kaa?"

 _"Busssinesss? I wouldn't be sssso sssussspic-sssciousss if ssssomeone wanted to repay a debt to me."_

"Debt?"

 _"Yessss. Your cub freed my coilssss. And for that, I will help you to protect her from your former friendssss."_

"How?"

 _"The only way you can ssssave your cub isss to return her to Water Mountain."_

"Leave? Bagheera, she can't!" Mowgli said, before Kaa said _"sssay now, mancub. Are you willing to kill your friendsssss... your mother... for the cub?"_

"Mowgli, leave this to me. It's for the best."

"But Bagheera..."

"It's the only place where she can be safe!" Bagheera said. "But... can we at least wait until morning?"

"Very well... but you mussst leave firssst thing."

As Bagheera and Mowgli turned back to the campsite, Mowgli said "believe me Kaa. If you betray us..."

 _"I won't betray you. We've made an honorable deal. And all you have to do... is trussst in me..."_


	13. Hatya's Gonna Hate

Later on in the night, Mowgli was woken up by rustling in the bushes. He grabbed a sharp stick and lunged at the bush, pinning down the creature and raising the stick.

"Go ahead, mancub. Kill me. I'm sure Raksha would love that." Hatya said as Mowgli let her up. "What are you doing here?!"

"Frustrated, boy? Taking care of the monster too much for you?"

"She's not a monster. And you know it."

"They're all monsters. Shere Khan would have been no different."

"How could you say that?"

"Anyway. I've come to negotiate with you. And my deal is..."

"Why are you doing this?! You said you wanted to adopt her!" Mowgli said. "You always wanted your own cubs!"

"And I had them!" Hatya said. "You don't get it, do you?"

Mowgli shook his head. Hatya sighed and said "well, it all started many, many years ago, I was the happiest dhole in the jungle."

* * *

 _A mother dhole sat in a den nurturing and feeding her six cubs. She chuckled as she said "oh, you're all so beautiful."_

"They were the most adorable pups you could find in the Seoni. They relied on me for everything, but that's why I loved them."

 _Once the cubs were strong enough, Hatya watched as they raced around the den, playing innocently._

"I always knew they'd grow to be the strongest of the pack. But then it all changed, because of you!"

"Me? What did I do?" Mowgli said.

Hatya sighed and said "you're so selfish, boy! You really think you were the only one that night you came to the jungle?

 _That night, Hatya watched as the man sat in the cave holding a stick of red flower. Suspicious, the mother pushed her cubs into her den, saying "stay here. You'll be safe."_

 _The mother dhole watched as she saw the tiger walk into the cave. She heard the roaring, and the screams of the man as his life was ended. Suddenly, the tiger burst from the cave, his face burning with the Red Flower as he ran past the den and into the jungle._

 _A few embers fell from the tiger's face, landing on the small patch of dead grass next to the den._

"I watched it all, Mowgli. Shere Khan killed your father, but he forgot to put out the light."

 _Glad that any conflict had been avoided, the mother dhole watched where Shere Khan had gone and turned back to the man's cave to see the light from the remaining red flower. She noticed a small shadow next to the man's corpse._

 _Suddenly, another light caught her eye, this time being behind her... and coming from her own den. She turned to see a blaze over the top of her den. She ran inside, saying "pups! Come out, now!"_

 _The pups followed her orders, running as fast as their small legs could carry them. Hatya looked up in the confusion to see the top of the flaming cave collapsing. She said "NO!" as the cave collapsed completely, blocking her from the outside._

"I was too late. They were trapped."

 _Once the flames had calmed down, Hatya ran to the den and tore it open with her claws and teeth. She searched the ruins for her cubs, but they were completely buried in the rocks. After a while of searching, she heard a noise, a faint whimpering, as she ran to see a small paw sticking out of the rock._

 _She pulled the cub from the wreckage, saying "oh, thank goodness." as she held him. The cub was weak, his fur cindered and ashed, his bones mostly crushed by rock. He turned to her with what little strength he had and whimpered slightly louder._

 _"It's going to be alright, dear." the mother lied. "You're going to be alright. Don't worry. Hold on. It's going to be okay. You'll grow up to be big and strong."_

 _The cub smiled enthusiastically, before slowly lowering his head as his short life faded from him. Hatya wept uncontrollably as she nudged her cub's body. She walked from the destroyed den, seeing something step out of the man's cave._

"And then, I saw you. The one responsible for all my suffering!"

 _The small mancub stepped from the cave. Hatya growled as she unsheathed her claws and bared her teeth. Suddenly, she saw something else coming out of the bushes, as small green eyes became visible._

 _Hatya hid behind her den as the panther found the mancub, taking him onto his shoulders and carrying him away. "This isn't over, mancub!" Hatya said before running off into the night._

* * *

"So now you know the truth."

Mowgli sat silently. Hatya then said "anyway. Here is my choice for you. You and your friends can fight, in which case all of you will die, or you can give up, in which case only the cub will die. So, mancub. What is it going to be?"

Mowgli then stood up, and said "you won't have to worry. We're taking her to Water Mountain. She'll be safe from you there."

"Oh... of course... Water Mountain."

As Mowgli returned to the others, Hatya walked over to the two dholes she had taken with her. "So, where's the cub?" one of the dholes said.

"They've chosen to defend her. It seems they wish to do this the fun way."

"Do we attack now?"

"No. We'll need the whole pack to bring down the bear. Come, get everyone ready."

Back at the group, Mowgli sat down and watched the sun rise. Bagheera woke up and said "Mowgli. You're awake."

"Uh... yeah. We better get moving then."

"Indeed. Alright. Everyone up. You too, Bahan."

The cub yawned and tried to get up, before Baloo picked her up and let her ride on his back. "Where are we going to then?" he asked.

"We go to Water Mountain."

"Oh boy." Ikki said. "Well, better get moving. Got a long trip ahead."

 _"I agree. It'ssss bessst we leave now."_ a voice said, prompting the animals to step back in fright as Kaa slithered in. Mowgli said "it's okay. She's with us. We think so, anyway."

"Well, this is really stooping low." Baloo said as they all set off for Water Mountain.

* * *

Hatya and her troops returned to the pack, where the dholes rested. Suddenly, she heard one of the adolescent dholes saying "I can't wait to get my claws into that bear!"

The other said "this ought to heighten our chances in the food chain alright."

"Bears don't go down easy. Neither do leopard or man."

"Right. So, Hatya's doing all this... over a tiger cub? Why can't we just send it to Water Mountain?"

"What was that?!" Hatya asked as she walked over, grabbing the attention of the rest of the pack. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Uh... Gaddaar, Ma'am."

"So... are you speaking against me, Gaddaar?"

Gaddaar turned to her and said "well. I'm just saying... she's only a cub. Do we really have to take her life? Seems a bit extreme, is what I'm saying."

Hatya nodded, and said "seems reasonable." as she rested a comforting paw on the dhole's foot, before saying "you know, Gaddaar. You've convinced me of something just now."

"What's that?"

"That you're a cowardly, good-for-nothing insubordinate wretch!" Hatya growled before gripping the dhole's neck in her teeth and dragging him to a cliff edge. The rest of the pack stood back in fright as Hatya threw Gaddaar from the cliff, his life being ended by the loud _crack!_ against the rocks.

"Now then." Hatya said as she turned back to the pack, Gaddaar's blood dripping from her jaws. "Would anyone else like to ignore my orders?! No? Then get back to work! Spread word to the wolves! That cub will not reach Water Mountain! Set up the ambush at Nadee Falls. They must pass there to reach the tiger settlement... and we'll be waiting for them."


	14. You Shall Not Pass

The group trekked through the jungle, with Bahan jumping around as they did. Mowgli smiled, before turning to Bagheera and saying "did you tell her?"

"About Water Mountain? No, I um... I couldn't bring myself to it. Sometimes, a blissful lie is better than a painful truth."

Bahan jumped on Baloo as the bear laughed, saying "what matters is that she's safe, I guess. She's got her whole future on that mountain. It's just better than letting her stay here with us."

"I know." Mowgli said. "I just can't help but feel like we should have done more. Maybe if it worked out better, then we wouldn't have had to take her back."

"Sorry, but some guys just don't change." the pygmy hog said. "That's what my dad used to tell me."

"Sound advice... really, gave me a new outlook on life." Ikki said sarcastically. "Besides, there's no way those characters back there would let a tiger live nearby. I bet when she gets to Water Mountain, she'll fit like a duck in water."

"Well, whatever happens, I'm going to miss her." Mowgli said as he saw Bahan trying to hold Kaa's tail, as Bagheera chuckled and said "me too."

* * *

Meanwhile, the dholes and wolves took the shorter route to Nadee pass, preparing their attack.

Hatya said "is the trap ready."

"Yes, ma'am." one of the dholes said. "Also, the lava river at the Red Flower Temple has started running again as well."

"Good. Now they have nowhere to run." Hatya said.

Raksha watched the distance, as Hatya sat next to her. "Are you alright, Raksha?"

"Um... yes, I'm fine. It's just... do we really need to ambush them?"

"How else are we to get the cub?"

"Why don't we call of the troops. Let them pass through. They'll bring her to Water Mountain and we'll never hear from her again."

"But what if we do? She seems to know her way around, does she not? What if she just... _stumbled..._ back down again, fully grown? How many lives would it cost to stop her then?"

Raksha bowed her head, saying "I disowned my son because of these preconceptions. I hope they're valid."

"Trust me, you and I'll go down in history as the two who saved the jungle before it was even endangered."

As Hatya left, Raksha watched the sky. She saw the two wolf sentries from the night before. The ones who had made the escape possible. She remembered seeing them talking to Baloo.

"So, how'd it go with that girl?" the first wolf asked.

"She took it pretty well. She wants to talk again sometime. I gotta thank that bear."

"Yeah. It's too bad we probably have to kill him."

"Mommy." a voice said, getting Raksha's attention. "Yes Grey. What is it, dear?"

"Are we gonna hurt Mowgli?"

"I hope not, son." Raksha said, before turning to the sentries and saying "you two."

"Us?"

"Yes. Come here."

The wolves walked over, the first one saying "this is about last night, isn't it?"

"Oh no. She's gonna kill us."

As they sat before her, Raksha said "what are your names?"

"Well, I'm Dev." the first wolf said, before the second one added "and my name is Jeph."

"Right. Dev and Jeph. Come with me on a um... perimeter check."

"Yes sir!" Jeph and Dev said in sync as they followed Raksha and Grey into the jungle. Hatya said "where are they going?"

"Perimeter check, ma'am." one of the wolves said. Hatya said "well, they better hurry up. The fugitives'll be here within hours."

* * *

"Well, there's Nadee Pass. Next stop: Water Mountain." Baloo said as the pass became visible.

"How could we ever have doubted you?" Bagheera said to Kaa as they entered a cavern. Kaa nodded and said _"I don't know."_

Mowgli held Bahan on his shoulders as the cub looked at the mountain in the distance. It wasn't a confused look, it was a look you would give to a place you knew, but had not been to in a while.

Bagheera sighed as he thought to himself. _She remembers it at least. Perhaps it won't be as hard a goodbye as I anticipated._

Mowgli saw Bagheera thinking this, and started to feel strange. It was a foreboding feeling, as if he could tell something was going to happen. He quickly said "maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What? Mowgli, Water Mountain's less than two miles away. We can't give up now." the panther said.

"But she'll grow into a hunter. What do you think she'll hunt?"

"Well, who knows. Maybe she'll remember us. Shere Khan remembered your dad, didn't he?" Baloo said.

"Mowgli!" a voice said as Raksha, Grey and the two wolf sentries arrived in the cavern.

"Mother? Grey?" Mowgli said as Bagheera held Bahan close. Dev said "holy moly! Is that a snake!"

 _"That dependssss. Are you a sssnack?"_ Kaa hissed to frighten the two sentries. Raksha stood her ground and said "you all need to get your heads down and follow us."

"Come on Bahan. We're going." Mowgli said as he picked up the cub and the group headed for the edge of the cavern. Raksha jumped over them before the exit "I said get down!"

"What's wrong with you? We're getting rid of Bahan, just like you said!"

"Over at Nadee Pass. There's an ambush, waiting for you."

"An ambush?" the pangolin said as he, the pygmy hog, the squirrel and Ikki stood close together, Bagheera saying "you set a trap!"

"We had to. It wasn't my idea. I've come to..."

"To bring us home for dinner!" Baloo said as Bagheera growled, before jumping and pinning Raksha down. "Bagheera, stop!" Mowgli said as he tried to help, but the panther pressed Raksha's head down and said "how could you be so cruel! She's done nothing wrong."

"I know she hasn't! I'm here to..." Raksha said, before running short of breath as Bagheera increased the pressure on her neck. Baloo said "Mowgli, keep Bahan close. We're gonna fight our way through."

"You can't!" Jeph said. "The packs are too strong for you."

"It's true." Dev said. Raksha struggled to get up as she said "Bagheera, please. You need to trust me!"

"Trust you!? After all you've done!?" Bagheera said as his claws became unsheated. "Why in the world would we trust you now?!"

"Because I'm the only chance you have of saving the cub!" Raksha said. Grey stepped forward and said "I want to help too!"

"Me too." Jeph said, before Dev stubbornly added "me too... wait, wha-no, no way! You guys are out of your minds! Actually, yeah... yeah, I do wanna help!"

"Good." Mowgli said. "And I have a plan. Does anyone have a hollow tree trunk?"


	15. The Challenge

Raksha and Grey returned to the packs, where Hatya waited and said "well, it's about time you showed up. I was beginning to worry that you would miss the show."

"No need to worry. You're right, Hatya. In about two minutes the cub will be ours."

"I'm glad I was able to turn you around for the better." Hatya grinned, before one of the dholes said "I see the bear! And he's got the cub!" as they saw Baloo leaving the cavern with a small orange and black striped object.

"Good. Bring me the cub!" Hatya said. "And if the bear fights, kill him too."

The wolves and dholes ran out after Baloo. The bear saw this and said "uh oh." as he ran towards a cliff edge. As he reached the edge, he turned and saw the two packs headed straight for him. He said "here we go! NOW!"

To their surprise, Baloo jumped off of the cliff. They ran to the edge to see Baloo skating down the cliff on a log-board. Hatya saw this and said "after them!" as she and the two packs raced down the hill after him.

Baloo saw a ramp and said "surf's up! YEEHAW!" as his log-board lifted him into the air. "Let gravity... be your POWER! Wheee-hoo!"

The bear used the log-board to skid up and down the trees. "Aoooo-whoa!" Baloo said before seeing a mother buffalo and her calf. He turned the log-board, causing it to derail and head towards a hill. He said "sharp turn, at noon!" as the log-board crashed into the hill, sending him flying into the air.

As he floated through the sky, he said "you know, I think I had a nightmare like this once! Whoa-aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" before plummeting onto the edge of the hill. He turned to the bottom of the hill, where he saw the dholes and wolves at the wreckage of the log board.

One of the dholes noticed the striped pelt from underneath the board, as Hatya stepped forward and said "finally!" as she lifted the board and threw it aside.

To their surprise, all they saw was a small orange sack of straw with painted black stripes. "WHAT?!" Hatya shrieked.

"Better luck next time!" Mowgli shouted from a tree. Hatya growled and said "it's that mancub and his tricks! Get him!"

The wolves and dholes followed Mowgli through the jungle. To their surprise, the smaller animals laid quills and honey on the path, causing the dholes to slip and injure themselves while Mowgli swung into the trees and the wolves stopped.

Once the dholes had recovered, Hatya said "there he goes. Up that hill. After him!"

As they reached the hill, the dholes came face to face with Bagheera, who pushed a log down the hill and said "look out below!" as the dholes were knocked back down the hill. Hatya watched the dholes running and said "come back you cowards!"

Back on the hill, Baloo and the small animals joined the group as Raksha said "well done. Pick up your cub and get out of here while you still can."

"Good work, Raksha." Hatya said as she came round the corner. "Now, let's solve this problem together!"

Raksha sighed as Hatya cornered Mowgli, her teeth bared and her claws unsheathed to their sharpest point. Grey arrived and watched as the other dholes and wolves gathered in a circle around the group.

Mowgli backed into a wall nervously as Hatya said "I waited years for this moment... and it couldn't have come any sooner!" before Raksha stood between them.

"Raksha. What are you doing?!" Hatya said.

"Leave... my son... alone." Raksha said with her claws unsheathed. She growled in Hatya's face, as the dhole calmly said "fine, I'll just have to take you down too."

Raksha said "Mowgli, run. Now." as she and Hatya circled each other. Mowgli tried to object, before reluctantly running. Baloo stepped forward, before Bagheera held him back. This was a battle of pack leaders, and the others were honor-bound to not interfere.

All the animals sat nervously as the two paced back and forth endlessly, for a fight between leaders was a fight of brute strength. A fight of claws and teeth. _A fight to the death..._


	16. The Battle Of Leaders

Hatya said "you're going to regret the day you stood up to me!"

"Just as you will regret the day you threatened my son." Raksha growled in response. Hatya kicked some dust in Raksha's direction in an attempt to blind her. Raksha avoided the dust, before Hatya pounced on her, both of them landing on the short grass.

The two rolled on the ground briefly, Raksha biting Hatya's nape repetitively before the latter swiped her across the face. Raksha stepped back as Hatya swiped, both of them getting onto their hind legs as they struggled.

Hatya snapped her jaws at Raksha, as the wolf used her paws to push the dholes head away from her neck. The dhole growled as she pushed Raksha back and swung her paw, swatting Raksha backwards.

The blow caused some blood to drip from Raksha's mouth onto the ground, Grey seeing this and shouting "mommy!"

Despite her dizziness, Raksha stood her ground, backing up briefly as Hatya swiped at her. She swung her claws back, scratching Hatya across the face. The resulting wounds had joined the claw marks from Bahan to become a three-piece X-shape on Hatya's face.

The dhole recovered quickly as she and Raksha growled. They had both stood their ground, and took blood from the other as a result. Hatya tensed as she felt blood from her face, as Raksha grinned mockingly. This infuriated Hatya, prompting her to jump at Raksha, slapping her paws aside before she could strike a second time.

As Raksha and Hatya fought, Mowgli ran into the jungle, unknowingly being followed by two of the dholes. Raksha backed out as she and Hatya charged head on, the dhole getting the upper hand as she pinned Raksha down and sank her teeth into her nape.

The teeth were not deep enough to be fatal, as Raksha kicked with her hind legs to remove Hatya. Grey quickly came to his mother's aid, biting Hatya's tail. Hatya turned and saw the cub, before kicking him into a rock, allowing a furious Raksha to throw her onto the ground.

Raksha scratched Hatya's leg and waist as Hatya clawed at her stomach, before Raksha bit Hatya on the neck with her sharp teeth, prompting a scream of pain from the dhole. Desperate to escape, Hatya resorted to digging her claws deep into Raksha's hind leg.

* * *

Mowgli went to the tree where Bahan was hiding, the cub's face lighting up once she saw him. "Hey you!"

Bahan squealed as she saw the two dholes pouncing behind them. Mowgli held Bahan behind him, but to his surprise, nothing happened. He looked up, only to see Kaa finish swallowing, before turning to face Mowgli and saying _"I told you... trussst. Now go! To the temple ruins!"_

* * *

Back at the battle, Raksha and Hatya fell back in exhaustion, both clawed, bitten and bloodied as they circled each other again.

"I trusted you like FAMILY!" Raksha said as she gripped Hatya's neck and threw her aside.

"My family is gone because of your mancub!" Hatya growled back as she swiped, Raksha deflecting the blow as Hatya added "I fight for the safety of the jungle! To serve the Law of the Jungle!"

The two struggled, their faces inches from each other as Raksha said "you fight for revenge, kill for pleasure! To serve yourself! You're the one who belongs in a cage!"

"That cub will never make it to Water Mountain! And not even you will keep her from me!" Hatya growled as she swatted Raksha down and began clawing and snapping uncontrollably. Raksha narrowly avoided the swipes, before swiping her back leg and clawing deep into Hatya's chest, the dhole backing out in pain.

As the blood dripped from Hatya's chest onto the ground, she said to Raksha "a cheap shot, eh Raksha? Very well."

Hatya jumped at Raksha and bit her leg, before Raksha scratched her hip with her hind leg as she kicked her aside. Raksha charged again and only just managed to duck from Hatya's swiping claws. Hatya tried to kick Raksha with her hind leg, Raksha's dodge causing Hatya to narrowly miss.

Hatya growled as she leaped at Raksha and sank her teeth into her shoulder, the latter growling in pain as she slapped Hatya aside. Both were standing on their hind legs and they clawed and bit each other, both their bright furs being darkened red with blood.

As Hatya continued striking Raksha's injured shoulder and front leg, Raksha was lucky enough to slash Hatya across the chest again, before biting her neck, scratching her back and delivering a strong blow to Hatya's face, blood and teeth flying from the latter's mouth and nose as Raksha took her neck in her teeth and roughly threw her to the ground.

Everyone on both sides was watching as Raksha stood over Hatya, pinning her claws into the dhole's chest wound as she screamed in pain. A few tears fell down Raksha's face as she angrily said "you were like a sister to me, Hatya! I... I loved you."

Raksha removed her paw as Hatya stayed on the ground, exhausted and defeated.

The wolves howled in celebration as Raksha stepped back, before she collapsed in exhaustion. Hatya quickly crept away, before limping into the jungle after Bahan and Mowgli.

Bagheera and Baloo noticed this, before running off into the jungle after her, with Ikki and the other small animals following close behind.


	17. The Gong Stadium

Hatya limped into the jungle, leaving a trail of blood as she said "come out, mancub! Face me!" before her nose twitched at Mowgli and Bahan's scents, seeing the mancub and the tiger running up to the ruins of the Red Flower Temple.

Mowgli carried Bahan up the steps into the dark, open temple. The insides of the temple surrounded a large arena space, while a large monkey statue stood on the side of a ravine of lava. On each corner of the walls was a large stone gong.

Mowgli brought Bahan her behind one of the gongs, where she held his hand to keep him from going. He said "Bahan, stay here, and don't make a sound. Don't worry, I'll come back."

Mowgli hid inside behind another gong, as Hatya entered.

"SO!" she shouted. "A game of hide and seek? Give up, boy. No matter how fast you run... no matter where you hide, I will find you."

Kaa lead Baloo, Bagheera and the other small animals to the outside of the temple, where she said _"they're in there. You musssst be careful!"_

Bagheera and Baloo climbed up the stairs and entered the arena. They saw Hatya prowling around the front, Bagheera motioning them into one of the walls. "What do we do, Baggy?" Baloo whispered.

"We find them before she does. You go that way. I'll go this way!"

Baloo arrived at one of the gongs as Bagheera arrived at the last one. Ikki and the other small animals arrived in the arena and ran into the walls, arriving at the first gong where Bahan was hiding. The cub smiled as she saw them, Ikki saying "come on, stripes, we're getting you outta here!"

"Ssh! She's coming!" the pygmy hog whispered as they saw Hatya prowling towards the gong. Baloo saw this and looked at the gong he was hiding behind. He used his paws to slam against the gong, making a loud _BONG! BONG!_ that caught Hatya's attention.

Mowgli looked from behind his gong to see Hatya approaching Baloo's, before seeing two sticks on the ground. He picked up the sticks and beat his gong, making a _BA-BA-BONG! BA-BA-BONG!_ sound.

Bagheera saw this and began beating his gong, which went _BANG-BANG-BANG-BONG! BANG-BANG-BANG-BONG!_ as Hatya growled and ran towards it. Bahan saw this and whispered "Baag-ee." before she and the other small animals threw themselves against their gong, going _BANG! BONG! BUNG! BING!_

Hatya began to pant with exhaustion as she ran around the arena, being distracted by the multiple gongs that played.

 _BONG! BONG!_

 _BA-BA-BONG!_

 _BANG-BANG-BANG-BONG!_

 _BANG! BONG! BUNG! BING!_

 _BONG! BONG!_ _BA-BA-BONG!_ _BANG-BANG-BANG-BONG!_ _BANG! BONG! BUNG! BING!_

"ENOUGH!" Hatya shouted, the echoing of her voice causing the chains on Mowgli's gong to break, falling to the ground and exposing the mancub. The gong beating stopped as Baloo and Bagheera watched Hatya saying "well, out of hiding at last. So, tell me, Mowgli. Where's your little stripy friend, eh?"

Mowgli threw one of the sticks at Hatya, which she caught in her teeth and snapped in two with her jaws, before adding "pathetic. Well, I'm going to count to three. That should make this more interesting. For me, anyway."

Bahan saw this as the pangolin held her back and said "no, you can't go. She'll kill you."

"One..."

Bahan kicked the pangolin off of her and ran out of the gong.

"Two... thr..." Hatya said, before a small growl was heard. Bagheera saw this and said "Bahan!"

Hatya turned to the cub and smiled, saying "there you are... right on schedule!"

Bahan growled again to appear threatening, before Hatya laughed and casually said "boo!" frightening the cub into backing against the gong.

To Hatya's surprise, the pygmy hog stepped forward and stood before Bahan. "What are you up to, honey ham?" Hatya said. "Get out of the way so you won't get hurt."

"NO!" the hog said, before adding "Bahan doesn't have to be afraid of you! And neither do we!"

The other small animals joined the hog, Ikki releasing his quills as Hatya said "well, it's all in a day's work!" as she charged. Mowgli shouted "no!" as he tackled Hatya, Bagheera shouting "Bahan, run! To the stairs!"

Hatya pinned Mowgli down and prepared to kill, before Baloo grabbed the dhole and threw her aside, saying to Mowgli and Bagheera "go! We'll hold her off!"

Bahan ran up the steps, Mowgli shouting "Bahan no!" as he grabbed the tiger to stop her from falling into the lava.

Baloo and the smaller animals fought Hatya, who threw the squirrel into the pangolin and swatted the pygmy hog out of her way as she ran up the stairs. Bahan hissed as she saw the dhole, before Bagheera stepped before her. Hatya groaned and said "you know, I'm just about fed up of everyone trying to save these beasts from me!"

Bagheera turned to face Bahan, who said "Baag-ee."

Bagheera used his claw to draw a line before the cub. He smiled, whispering "do you remember this game?"

Bahan nodded, before Bagheera turned back to Hatya and said "and as for you. If so so much as harm a hair on that cub, you'll have me to answer to..."

"Why you... traitor! I've had enough! I see Raksha isn't a prime enough example, so maybe you just need a little reminder of what happens when you face me!"

Hatya pounced on Bagheera, before the panther stuck his claws in her side and threw her on the ground. Hatya snapped her jaws as she as Bagheera swung his paw and swatted her down again, before she jumped up and bit the panther's neck. Bahan squealed as she saw this, before noticing the end of the line.

Hatya threw Bagheera down the stairs. She said "it's time we put an end to this!" before a voice said "rrraarrrgggh!" as Bahan jumped on her back. Baloo said "would you look at that!" as Bahan clawed and bit Hatya's body, much to the agony of the dhole.

Bahan crawled up to Hatya's neck and stuck her claws onto her snout, pulling them to her cheeks. Hatya swung her head to throw Bahan from her shoulders, the cub gripping Hatya's left ear in her teeth. Everyone stared in shock as a _TTTTRRRRIIIIPPP!_ sound tore through the screams of Hatya as Bahan landed with the dhole's bloodied ear in her mouth.

Hatya exhaled heavily, tears of pain in her eyes as she pressed her paw to the bleeding place on her head where her ear once was, turning to see Bahan and saying "you little brat! I'll tear you apart!"

The dhole ran towards Bahan bloodthirstily, before Mowgli tackled her and pushed her up the stairs to the monkey head statue, both of them struggling inches away from the ravine of lava. Bahan and Bagheera ran up the stairs where Mowgli and Hatya fought.

Hatya saw the cub, throwing Mowgli to the ground as Bahan leaped at her. Hatya gripped the cub's neck in her paws and held her near to the ravine, stopping Bagheera in his tracks as he said "NO!"

The pygmy hog saw this, turning to the others and saying "come on! I've got a plan!"

Mowgli said "Hatya, stop! This is between you and me! Let Bahan go!"

"NEVER! You took something I loved when you came into this jungle, mancub! I'm simply returning the favor! And then it's your turn!"

Bagheera watched hopelessly as Hatya said "go ahead, Bagheera. Comfort her... tell her everything is going to be okay... LIE! Just like I had to!"

The panther sighed and said to the cub "Bahan, dear. You're fine... everything is going to be alright..."

"YEEEOWW!" Hatya shrieked as Bahan sank her teeth into the dholes front leg. Hatya's pain caused her to release Bahan, who ran into Mowgli's arms as Hatya stepped back looking at her wound. To her surprise, her foot slipped over the edge of the ravine.

She dug her claws into the statue to keep herself from falling into the lava. "Mowgli. We must go now!" Bagheera said, Mowgli picking up Bahan and saying "we're right behind you!"

"NO!" Hatya screamed as she gripped Mowgli's leg and she started to fall in, pulling him and Bahan off of the statue.

 _"If I'm going, you're both coming with me!"_ Hatya hissed, blood and drool dribbling from her mouth as a blood-red gaze filled her eyes. Mowgli kicked her in the face, causing her to lose her grip as she hit the foot of the statue.

The statue began to crumble as Mowgli and Bahan tried to jump off, before Bahan fell from Mowgli's arms and landed on the statue.

"BAHAN!" Bagheera shouted as he grabbed the cub. The dhole, tiger and panther all fell with the statue, Bagheera wrapping Bahan into a tight embrace as they fell.

To their surprise, something grabbed Bagheera's leg. He and Bahan looked up, to see that they had been caught by a chain made from Mowgli, Ikki, the squirrel, pangolin, pygmy hog and Kaa.

"That was a close one, huh?" Mowgli laughed as Baloo hoisted them all onto the edge. As they were lifted up, Bahan looked down to see the statue floating on the lava, with Hatya climbing on top of it.

"This is not over, mancub!" Hatya shouted, adding "I'll be back! Uh oh!" before seeing the lava falls that stood before her. "No. No-no. NO! This isn't how it's supposed to end! NNNAAAOOOWWW!"

Bagheera turned Bahan away, not letting her look at Hatya's fall. As they landed on the edge, Bahan and Bagheera were wrapped into a tight embrace of all the group. Hatya had been defeated, and now Bahan and Mowgli were safe again.

 _"Come... it'sss besst we leave now."_ Kaa said as the animals left, Baloo talking with the pygmy hog as he said "that was some guts you had there."

"I just couldn't her let hurt that little girl." the hog simply answered. As they left, Mowgli looked once more at the river of lava, before joining the rest of the group as they left the temple.


	18. Water Mountain

The group returned to the wolves, where Mowgli saw Raksha laying unconscious on the ground. He said "mother!" as he ran over to her and lifted her head up. Raksha opened her eyes barely and said "son... Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Don't be Mowgli. I'm the one who is sorry. And it's not just to you." Raksha said as Bahan crawled out from under Bagheera's legs. She stepped nervously towards the two, Mowgli saying "come on Bahan. It's okay."

Bahan crawled slowly and carefully towards Raksha, the beaten, bloodied wolf saying "and as for you, um... Bahan. I'd like you to accept my most sincere apology. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Bahan responded by taking Raksha's face in her paws and licking her nose playfully. Raksha and Mowgli laughed as Grey stepped out and walked slowly towards Bahan, as the cub smiled and patted him on the head clumsily with her paw. Raksha laughed as she slowly got to her feet, Mowgli saying "wait, what are you... no."

"Mowgli. I'm fine. Just a little twisted." Raksha said as she lifted her injured leg off the ground, and limped over to Bagheera, saying "and Bagheera. The cub."

"I just... want to get her home." Bagheera said as Bahan crawled on his back and began playing with his ears.

Raksha nodded, and turned to the rest of the pack, saying "return to Council Rock. We can take it from here."

* * *

As the other wolves left, Raksha and Grey joined the group as they went through Nadee Pass. A few hours of walking passed when the sun was slowly blocked by a large spiked shape. Bagheera woke up Bahan, and said "here we are, dear... Water Mountain."

They entered the valley, lowering their heads as foreboding scents filled their noses. Raksha kept Grey close to her as they climbed the hill silently. Bagheera whispered "stay close, everyone."

Soon, they entered a thick grey mist, struggling to see as they trekked through it. Each animal held onto another in order to avoid being lost, as Mowgli said "Bagheera, what do we do about the fog?"

"Ssh. Quiet, mancub." Bagheera said, before a large yellow light began to float through the fog. The sunlight penetrated the air, enlightening the lush green mountain valley. Mowgli looked in awe at the valley, before stepping in a river that ran from a large waterfall.

"It's beautiful!" Mowgli said as they walked down the hill into the green valley. Suddenly, Mowgli noticed an orange and black patch of grass moving differently from the others. The patch jumped up, revealed to be the striped pelt of an adult tiger, who growled at the group. Raksha growled back as she pushed Grey and Mowgli behind her, before Baloo said "easy there, buddy. We've not come looking for trouble."

"That's what they all say!" the tiger said, before shouting "INTRUDERS! MANCUB!", prompting dozens of tigers to run out of their caves and towards the group, surrounding them in a circle. The words "it's the tiger slayer of the Seoni!", "the mancub of the wolves!" were passed around as several tigers sniffed and observed Mowgli.

Ikki said "hey. I've got quills and I ain't afraid to use 'em!" while Mowgli tensed as the tigers sniffed him, before Bagheera said "don't be afraid, Mowgli. We've come in peace."

An old tiger, his fur lined with grey hairs, stepped forward, saying "what's your business here?"

"Great wise Maalik. I offer my most sincere apologies for this intrusion." Bagheera greeted as he bowed to the tiger, prompting the others to follow his example. "You're excused. Now, your tiding?"

"We've come to return what has been taken from you. The mancub found a..." Bagheera said, before giggling was heard from behind the tigers. Three cubs ran from behind the adults and looked at and jumped around Mowgli.

"What is it?"

"Is it a monkey?"

"He's funny-looking!"

Suddenly, a voice said "cubs! Over here!" as a female tiger stepped into the circle. Two of the cubs ran to their mother, as she said to Maalik "I'm sorry, sir. They're very giddy today. Tinee, come here!"

The mother tiger gasped as her cub rolled out from behind Bagheera's leg, wrestling playfully with Bahan. Tinee was pinned down by Bahan, who turned to face the shocked tigress.

Tears of joy filled the mother's eyes, as she saw Bahan and said "could it be? Oh, my sweet little baby!"

Bahan squealed with joy as she ran over to her mother, embracing the tigress' face. Bagheera and Raksha smiled as this happened, the mother saying "oh my precious little dear. I was so worried about you. Where did you come from?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Maalik said, the mother saying "oh, it's a miracle... man came to the valley and took her away before I could even name her. She was lost, and her father died trying to rescue her. Oh, but she has been returned to us now. And she's home at last."

Bahan ran over to Bagheera, followed by the other cubs who jumped on Mowgli, Baloo and Raksha. Mowgli said "we found her on a boat. We've been taking care of her for the past few days."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you all! There is nothing I can give to you that can repay these acts."

"No need." Bagheera said. "The only thing that matters to us is that Bahan is safe."

"Bahan? Oh, such a beautiful name. Oh, sweet Bahan dear, I'll never let you out of my sight again. Don't you worry."

As Bahan and her siblings jumped on their mother, Bagheera nodded towards the exit, as he and the others turned to leave. Bahan turned back to see that they were no longer there, saying quietly "Baag-ee?"


	19. A Long Goodbye

The group left the valley and headed down the hill into the jungle. Mowgli said "couldn't we have at least said goodbye?"

"No, I... I just couldn't." Bagheera said. As they all walked, Kaa stopped in her slither, turning around. Mowgli said "Kaa, what are you doing?"

 _"Ssssomething'ssss coming. From the busssshessss."_ the snake said. Bagheera saw this, before Bahan jumped out the bushes and said "Baag-ee!"

"Bahan, what are you doing here, dear?" Bagheera said, before Mowgli picked up the cub and said "I think she came to say goodbye."

The cub pressed herself to Mowgli's chest, the boy saying "no Bahan. You can't come back with us. You belong here."

Bahan lowered her head as Mowgli let her onto the ground. She went up the line of animals. First, she came to Kaa and hugged the snake's coils, Kaa quietly saying "if I ever get my coilsss ssstuck again... I'll know who to call."

Then, she came to Ikki, the squirrel and the pangolin, the porcupine saying "you're a good kid, stripes. A good kid."

"We'll miss you." the pangolin said, the squirrel adding "yep. Good luck growin' up."

Bahan nodded, before moving onto the pygmy hog, tears in the small pig's eyes as he said "just remember. _(sniffle)_ If you ever get tired of the tiger life, be sure... _(sniffle)_ be sure to visit. You'll be welcome any time."

The cub nodded as she hugged the little hog, before moving on to Raksha and Grey, the mother saying "good luck to you, little one. I'm sorry I misjudged you."

"You're a nice tiger!" Grey said, Bahan smiling as she patted the wolf's head playfully. She then moved on to Baloo, the bear saying "so... just thought I'd let you know... if you ever come round my cave... lunch is at noon, dinner's at sunset... hm... don't bother knocking."

Bahan giggled as she pressed herself against Baloo, surprising the bear as he patted her on the back with a small smile on his face. Next, Bahan came to Mowgli, the mancub kneeling down to her level as he said "it's been fun, Bahan. I do hope we meet again. To be honest, I kind of got used to having you around. Oh, Bahan."

Mowgli picked up the cub as they hugged tightly, before she moved on to the last member of the group. Bagheera chuckled as Bahan giggled "Baag-ee!" as she jumped on him and bit on his ear, before pulling her off and saying "it's alright, dear. Water Mountain's not that bad, is it?"

Bahan looked back to see the mountain, turning back to Bagheera. Her eyes widened, as if to say _"really?"_

"Really." Bagheera answered, before Bahan pressed her paws to his chest, now seeming to say _"come with me..."_

"Hm... now you know I can't do that." Bagheera said, before a tearful Bahan tied her paws around his neck. Tears filled Bagheera's eyes as he silently returned her embrace. Eventually, he lay her back on the ground, saying "go on, Bahan."

Bahan turned to see Raksha, as Bagheera said "and always remember this. You are not a freak. You don't belong in a cage. You're kind, you're smart, you're important. And _never_ let anyone tell you otherwise."

Bahan nodded as she nestled her face into Bagheera's paw, the panther saying "goodbye dear."

"Baag-ee?"

Bagheera sighed, and said "Baag-ee has to go, now."

Bahan turned away and began to head back to the valley. She turned back one last time at the panther, who smiled and waved silently. She giggled, before turning back and running into the valley.

* * *

Once the cub was finally out of sight, the group turned back and walked home. Raksha said "I'm sorry Bagheera. I know how much it hurts."

"No... don't try and comfort me. I don't need it. I don't need anyone trying to coerce me into running after her and convincing her to stay with us. She's where belongs now."

"You're absolutely right." Mowgli said. Baloo said "I'll tell you something, though. I'm really gonna miss little stripes."

"Me too." the animals said one by one. After the other animals had left save for Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and the pygmy hog, Baloo suddenly brightened up, and said "you know what? I've got myself an idea!"

"Oh no." Bagheera said.

* * *

 _Some time later..._

Bahan ran out of the den and began to run towards the valley exit. She suddenly ran into her mother, who said "where are you off to dear."

"Just getting some water, mommy!" Bahan said as she and her siblings ran out of the valley. Her mother laughed, and said "well, be sure to bring back some water this time!"

"We will. Bye mommy!"

Bahan and her siblings left the valley and crossed Nadee Pass into a small gladed area. She saw a small stone chime hanging from a tree, and began ringing it with her tail. When she made a certain pattern of sound, Mowgli came out of the tree and said "yeah, man!"

"Boy, that tune is chilling me!" Baloo said as he stepped from the bushes. "Hi guys!" Bahan laughed as she embraced Baloo and Bagheera, as the pygmy hog counted the cubs. "Okay, that's one, two, three... uh, where's four?!"

"AAAHH! HELP!" Ikki said as he, the squirrel and the pangolin ran from the bushes chased by the fourth cub. As the cubs played with the smaller animals, Bagheera laughed while Bahan climbed on his back and they all went off to play, as Baloo started to sing.

 _"Look for the.. bare necessities. The simple bare necessities! Forget about your worries and your strife!"_

Mowgli and Bahan joined in as they said _"I mean the... bare necessities! Old mother Nature's recipies that bring the bare necessities of life!"_

"Yeah!"

 _"With just the bare necessities of life!"_

"One more time!"

 _"With just the bare necessities of life! Yeah man!"_

 **The End**


End file.
